Addiction Book 2: Rejuvenation
by TempestDreamer
Summary: After 250 years Ashlyn returns to Shreveport and, she hopes, to Eric. So many years apart. Is her feelings for him still vibrant? And has Eric learned to feel love? And the new threats in the new world - can they be fought, when they seem so close to Ash?
1. Prologue

**Here I am again! I am completely floored by all the "author alerts" and "favorite story/author alerts" I've gotten after finishing "Addiction". Thank you all so much, it really means the world to me!  
>Here you have the follow-up to Addiction, so if you're new to my stories I recommend reading that one first, but naturally not a demand! ;)<br>I hope you all like this as much as Addiction. I haven't really planned far ahead, so if you have ANY SUGGESTIONS or IDEAS, do drop me a note! THat will mean so much! :)  
>Enjoy!<br>And remember what I love the most? Yes. Reviews. Feed me! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. PROLOGUE - The years that passed<span>**

I haven't been back in Shreveport, Louisiana for 250 years. Had it really been that long?

As I walked in to town the memories flooded back. The town had changed, no doubt. 250 years did a lot with a small town like Shreveport. Huge skyscrapers stretched up towards the black sky and stood only a few feet apart at the closest. The main road had been built in two levels, letting the traffic passing through town fly by, unrestricted by traffic lights and pedestrians on the second level. I let my legs carry me forward and suddenly I passed through a familiar speck of green. A park. I remembered being here after seeing my friend Armand being killed. I lifted my hand and stroke the collar of my long leather coat. His long, thick ponytail of black silken hair had long ago been stitched in to the high up-turned collar, resting gently against my cheek. As I kept walking I recognized some old building who had outlived the test of time. And it's era to be honest.

I buried my husband about 170 years ago. My strong wolf Alcide had become over 100 years old. A true werewolf lived until rattled bones and fading eyesight took him, he used to say. He didn't believe in an honourable death by fight. He was loving, strong and wonderful until the end. I sat by his side in our house in Alaska when he slipped away. I held his hand and he smiled at me. Promising me he would die while it still was night. He didn't want to leave me without being able to see my face a last time before fading. And so he did. When the moon was at its highest outside our massive bedroom window he kissed me, smiled and told me how dearly he loved me before closing his eyes. I had held him and cried until the sun forced me to close the massive titanium blinds that clasped down along the wall of windows and I collapsed, dreary and cried out.  
>_<p>

"_I wish I could turn you." I whispered one late night. We sat tightly tucked under a thick blanket on out huge porch, looking out on the magnificent nature stretching out in front of us. The mountains, the hills and the pitch black sky overthrown with bright, blinking stars. Alcide's warmth radiated through the blanket and heated me all the way to my core._

"_No you don't." Alcide whispered and I looked up at him, seeing him smile. His hair had started to grey around the ears, but he still looked at magnificent as the first day I met him. He turned to look at me, his eyes mild and glittering towards me._

"_The one thing you love the most about me is my warmth, isn't it? My soft skin, my heat." He pulled me closer and I chuckled, nuzzling my nose against his warm neck. I had long ago grown custom to his specific werewolf smell and now it was simply the familiar, homebound smell of love._

"_Mama, I can't sleep...!" I turned towards the sound of my ten year old daughter._

"_Come my sweet." I said, reaching out my hand to her and she jumped up between us, settling under Alcide's arm._

My children Ava and Anthony or Tony as he preferred, I buried 130 and 155 years ago. Ava had been blessed with a touch of my sister Abrienne's power of the Goddess Yemanya, granting her a long life of 120 years and splendid health until her heart didn't feel like beating anymore.

Tony was the spitting image of his father. Except for the werewolf part. Alcide couldn't have been happier about that. Tony was all human, weird as it seemed, coming from the vampire womb blessed by Yemanya and a werewolf's seed. But he was a magnificent boy and eventually man. He fathered amazingly 9 children, the last one he had at the age of 55. Ava blessed us with 5 wonderful grandchildren. They have as well passed now and I don't even know how many great-grandchildren or even great-great-grandchildren I have. After Ava's passing I realised I had no longer a place in the family. They all accepted me, both as relative and vampire, but no one could comprehend what I was to them. They didn't know what to call me. The children didn't want to call me grandma, because I was so young. At one point I was younger than their own mother. So I left, with a note to my eldest grandson; _My love is undying. Live, love and feed your family with the love I have for you all, forever._ And then I turned my head and walked back out in to the world. My love for exploring had yet again been awakened, like it had so many years ago, when I first wandered in to Shreveport.

At first my heart stung with longing for Alcide. I didn't know how to go on without him. We'd had such a grand life and now I was back at square one. Alone and travelling the world.


	2. Do you remember?

**So many story alerts - thank you all! :) Now pour out all your lovely feedback! Hehe :D**

**2. The years that passed, do you remember...?**

When I turned in to a familiar parking lot I had to smile. The base building was the same, even with the same red neon sign, but the three floors atop of that was new.

"Eric, do you still live?" I whispered to myself as I headed towards the entrance to Fangtasia. The only thing that had been replaced was the door. This one was of metal and in a deep red color, standard issue vampire protection. After the rebellion against vampire about a decade after Alcide and I moved had spurred on a production of vamp.-merchandise. A company calling themselves "Dead Redemption" produced weapons, security systems, barriers for doors and windows and metal doors impenetrable for humans. Fangtasia had been hit hard as well I noticed. The security by the door was extensive, counting five huge guards checking pockets and bags. Fangbangers were no longer welcome at vampire bars and any vampire who met up with a fangbanger did so on their own risk.

I stepped inside after being checked and waved inside after they realised I was one of them and I sucked in the scents. Everything seemed as before, except for the rounding stairway leading up to the second floor. The bar counter had been changed and there wasn't as much liquor on the backshelves as it were blood of every possible kind and mix.

The bar was half full, all vampires, sitting around smaller tables or in booths. Everyone had some form of blood-drink in their hand. New technology had given us a bit more variety in drinks. Even pure human blood was bottled now. We were basically getting high on our own kind of V now.

I turned the corner, taking in the club in full view. The music was slow and seductive and a vampire-fae coiled slowly around one of the poles. Ah, even I enjoyed a vamp-fae once in a while. Blood so tasty you could swear you saw sunshine when you drank. Being a vamp-fae, on the other hand, wasn't as glorious. They were hunted and enslaved. Those who managed got a job like this, sold their bodies and their blood and giving 70% of the money to the bar owner. And in this part of town that owner was…Eric.

I almost had to brace myself at the sight. He sat, almost slumping at his throne. One arm rested against his chin while the other one hung lazily over the armrest. His blonde hair was still the same. Short, sleek and brushed back. He wore dark pants and a red, open shirt, the sleeves, carelessly pulled up. He was staring, more or less uninterested at the stripper in front of him. I smiled to myself and stepped out in view.

"Are you ever entertained by a stripping girl, Mr. Northman?" I said, smiling wryly as Eric's eyes quickly shifted from the stripper to me. His bright blue eyes blazed to life and he stood up abruptly.

"Ashlyn?" He asked surprised, though, as always, trying to suppress that. God forbid anyone would catch him off guard.

"Hello old friend." I said with a smile, feeling how my emotions were running high. It truly was good to see him again. Eric stopped in front of me, looking down. His lips were slightly parted, a look of disbelief and shock colored his features. His open, red shirt revealed a line of white skin and as far as I could tell he was still the same, strong viking I remembered him as.

"Ashlyn…!" He breathed and gently embraced my face with tentative fingers. I smiled lovingly up at him. His eyes seemed to redden a bit.

"Do you remember what you told me? All those years ago atop the cliff overlooking Shreveport?" I whispered. Eric's eyes flickered over my face. He seemed to tremble lightly.

"We will have eternity…" He whispered, almost in awe. I nodded lightly, though his hands made it hard to move. I placed my own hands atop his and turned my head, kissing his palm.

"How many years…" Eric's voice died in his throat as his mind tried to clear away the cobwebs of time in his mind.

"About 250 years, Eric. 250 years away from you." I whispered and squeezed his hand.

"Alcide…how…" Eric started. My dreary smile made him brush my cheek lightly with the back of his fingers.

"He died old and happy. So…many years ago." I whispered and felt how the grief was still fresh.

"It is one of the many downsides of being what we are. And the reason why I won't let humans in to my life…you…you really aren't human anymore, are you?" Eric's voice was a whisper and his eyes sparkled towards me, making me smile.

"I wasn't human the last time we spoke, Eric. When you told me to go and live my life with Alcide. I was just as much vampire then as I am now. Was that the reason…" I was quickly interrupted by a loud exclamation of surprise.

"Ashlyn?" I turned towards the voice and almost tumbled over backwards as a pair of strong arms and an angelic face attacked me in a loving hug.

"Josef? Is it really you?" I said astonished as the man-boy let go of me and smiled happily up at me. Now I noticed he wasn't the young, angelic and strong man I once new. This one was older, much older. His appearance seemed at least 50, with slight greying of the hair and smiling wrinkles around his mouth. His body seemed bigger, stronger, yet touched by the time that had passed.

"I knew you aged slowly, but this is pushing it." I said and winked at him. A slight blush spread in his cheeks and he chuckled.

"It seems it is slower than I expected. But now I'm glad, I wouldn't miss out on seeing you again." He smiled lovingly at me, but soon his black eyes grew sad.

"I only wish your sister could be here as well." His voice was laced with sorrow and my mind conjured an image of my pretty, redhead of a sister who gave me not one, but two children.

"Tell me." I whispered and I felt Eric take my hand.

"Not here. Let's go somewhere quieter." He said softly and we walked up the spiralling steps leading to the new second floor. The second floor was an extension of the first floor, but this part was even darker and the vampire-fae dancing here was….not so much clothed, if I can put it that way. I rolled my eyes, looking at Eric and he only smiled sheepishly.

"Only business." He whispered and I chuckled as we headed up a second rounding stairway which led to a short hallway and ended in a massive iron door. Top notch from Dead Redemption. Josef, walking in front of us, pushed the double door open by pressing his index finger against a small, circular spot on the door handle and the doors slipped open easily.

"Pressure sensitive, vampire registration. It only works for the vampires at this facility and only the once I trust with my life." Eric whispered as we followed Josef.

"Will you trust me enough with that?" I snickered and looked up at him, almost feeling like that girl I was, back when I first met Eric. I barely remembered my human days, but that day I remembered clearly.

"Maybe." He teased and I nudged him in the side.

The room we entered was magnificent.

"This is my quarters. Josef's quarters are through those doors." Eric explained and nodded towards a door further down the wall. The room was luxurious, with thick, red carpets on the floor and delicate lights along the walls. There were no windows but as Josef hit a button next to a huge armoire I realised why. The massive ceiling, which I now realised, was another instalment from Dead Redemption, slowly slipped back with a low hum, revealing a second ceiling completely made out of glass.

"Adamantium re-enforced, bulletproof glass." Eric whispered. I was staring up in awe. The stars twinkled happily down at us, filling the room with a sweet darkness only a vampire knew to appreciate.

"Oh Eric…It's amazing…!" I gasped. When I finally managed to pull my eyes off the sky Eric led me further in to the room, past a shorter wall which lead to the sleeping quarters. A huge, four post king sized bed. Josef showed me the coffins that they once in a while needed to use, which was embedded in to the wall and which slipped silently out by the push of a button. Even the lid opened by itself. Well, when you have money, why not spend it?

Finally, after the grand tour, we settled down in the couch in the middle of the biggest room. It was shaped like a half circle. This one was in black and stood in contrast with the red carpet, but matched the black walls. Eric had obviously evolved a taste these past 200 years.

"My sister…?" I asked carefully after taking a sip of my blood-drink. Eric turned to look at Josef who seemed to straighten up a bit, obviously proud.

"Your sister was a hero. _Is_ a hero. During the very early rebellions she sacrificed herself to save Eric. Had it not been for Abrianna, Eric would have been killed. She was quicker and outsmarted the rebels. The stake pierced her instead of Eric, she was…she was brave, Ashlyn." Josef's voice quivered and he brushed away a tear. I pressed my hand against my chest, feeling the surge of love and grief for my sister who I never got to see again.

"My brave, brave sister." I whispered in awe.

"Your sister was one of a kind." Eric said gently and took my hand.

"I am indebted to her, that's why I've let Josef stay and live here."

"Yes and _not _for the good of his heart." Josef gave me a wry smile and I laughed.

"I was obligated. But, yes I guess you are nice company as well." Eric said, only making us both laugh even harder.

"Josef, can you excuse us for a minute?" I asked gently as the laughter died.

"Of course, my dear." Josef said, smiling knowingly. He got up and gave me a light bob of the head.

"Again, it is good to have you back."

"I think it's good to be back as well." I said, looking at Eric.

* * *

><p>There was something majestic over Eric. He seemed to carry himself different. His shoulders didn't slump. His eyes were calmer. There was less dislike in his face.<p>

"What happened to you, Eric Northman?" I asked curiously as I studied him.

"Many things happened, while you were gone." He said calmly and he slowly raised his gaze to the black, starry sky above us.

"I've become king of Louisiana." His words made me jolt and I stared big-eyed at him.

"What? You're king? But…why do you still live here?" I asked baffled. Eric smiled his familiar crooked smile and he looked at me.

"I couldn't move and risk you never finding me, if you ever chose to come back." He said gently and all of a sudden he was sitting up straight, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"And I learned something you tried so hard to teach me. I learned how to love. I know the feeling now and I know what power it holds. It hasn't weakened me, like I feared, it has strengthened me!" He words were so intense I felt him drawing on my energy.

"I'm…I'm glad." I said meekly, feeling a sting in my heart.

"Who managed to find that feeling in you?" I didn't know why I asked. I didn't want a name to the woman who did what I couldn't do.

"Ashlyn…" Eric said gently and I swallowed the lump of tears in my throat.

"Yes?" I said, trying to sound proud and untouched. Eric chuckled and shook his head and I glanced at him.

"Ashlyn. You, Ashlyn." Eric said and grinned.

"What?"

"Oh I don't know which one of us was the bigger idiot, but after you left…after some time…I realised I'd loved you all along. The only part that weakened me was being without you." His words left me gaping in surprise. Where was the once stubborn, thick-headed, angry and cold Eric? The Eric that sought power and dominance? I squinted one eye and scrutinized him.

"Have you been brainwashed?" I asked, only making him laugh harder before pulling me in to his arms.

"Ashlyn Rivet, you are one impossible girl to impress and I love you." He whispered against my ear and now I felt the power in his words. I melted in against him and sucked in his scent. A sudden whiff of something familiar made me jolt. It was only a flicker, a speck, barely noticeable. But my keen nose, keener than most vampires', picked it up. I pulled back, staring wide-eyed at Eric.

"You…you smell of…" I clasped my hand over my mouth in pure disbelief.

"What? Ashlyn, what is it?"

"You smell of Alcide…!" I managed to choke out.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...say what...? :-O<strong>


	3. Blood never lies

**I know I'm probably rushing a bit. But I don't care. :D Most of you already know the characters and the history, so why bore you..!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Blood never lies<strong>

"What...?" Eric looked completely stunned, barely able to shake his head. I was only able to stifle my sobs behind my hand and I stood up. Alcide's smell had forever been embedded in my nose and even just a tiny whiff of it made shocks run through my body.

"How is that even possible?" Eric stood up, wanting to reach out to me but I shook my head and backed off. I barely managed to compose myself enough to conjure some reply.

"How...why...Have you been around anyone new? I don't understand...!" I whimpered and my hand was yet again pressed over my mouth. Eric's eyes flickered.

"I...I had a run-in with a man a week ago. He...I don't know what he was. His eyes glowed yellow, like a wolf, but he didn't change. Not...really." Eric wrinkled his forehead as he thought of this strange encounter. The words made my eyes swim.

"Did you kill him, Eric?" I asked, stepping up to him.

"No, of course not. He is down in the dungeon." Eric said, huffing.

"Wait, Ashlyn?" I didn't take notice of Eric as I dashed passed him and ripped the doors open, running down the stairs. As I got down to the first floor I took the speed up to the next level, whooshing passed the guests and through the door in Eric's old office, leading down to the dark, moist dungeons.

The five metal bars hung from the ceiling and chained to one of them was a man.

He was wearing nothing but his black pants. His hands were chained high up on the bar and he sat with his head hung down and his arms stretched up. His body was very toned. Strong. Squared shoulders and chest, with massive muscles and a six-pack. No, make that an eight-pack! His hair was short with a ruffled top and was dark, dark brown. Just the size of him made me realize the power Eric had to harbor, being able to out-fight this bear of a man. I approached silently, studying him carefully. I had been in Shreveport maybe an hour and already I was tangled up in something weird and even scary.

"Boy." My voice was calmer and stronger than I felt, but I was glad. I needed to maintain a certain exterior. It had been too long since I last encountered humans other than my family. During my travels I stuck to vampires-only locations and stuck to the bottles blood.  
>The man lifted his head slowly and revealed a strong, straight nose in a square face with high cheekbones and soft, narrow lips. He had a heavy shadow, circling his mouth and moved up his jaw to his ears. Dark eyes stared uninterested at me under heavy, dark eyebrows.<p>

"What do you want." He growled with a deep, rumbling voice. I took another step towards him and opened my senses completely. My nostrils flared as I slowly sucked in his scent. Closing my eyes only heightened the sensation. The flicker of smell barely brushed past my senses, like a leaf blowing in the wind, but that leaf hit me straight in the face, no avoiding it.

"By all the stars!" I gasped and stumbled back a step. The man's eyes flickered, staring at me suspiciously.

"Fucking vampires…" He huffed and shifted his body.

"Ashlyn…?" Eric's voice spoke from the stairs, but my vision was tunneled. I flew forward, grabbing the man by the throat and forced him to look at me.

"Who are you!" I snapped at him. The pride shone in his eyes and he refused to reply.

"Speak, boy!" I screamed, pressing my fingers tighter around his neck.

"Ashlyn! Killing him in the process won't help your cause! Let go!" Eric's voice was deep and cold and he grabbed me hardly, yanking me away. I gasped and brushed my hand over my face. My cheeks were drenched. My fingers trembled as I looked at them, red from my tears.

"He…he smells of Alcide." I whispered, low enough so that only Eric heard me.

"You fucking freaks! Unchain me!" The man roared like a bear and yanked hard at the chains, making them rattle loudly.

"Be quiet." Eric said casually over my shoulder.

"Calm yourself Ashlyn. Focus." Eric said lowly, holding me tightly by the shoulders. I closed my eyes and tried to will away the blackness in my head.

"I don't get it. How can he have that scent? Even if he was immortal and once met Alcide the scent would be long gone by now. I don't..." I froze and stared up at Eric as a thought hit me.

"What?" Eric shook his head lightly, wrinkling his forehead. I gently placed my hand on his chest, silently urging him to keep his distance as I turned and walked over to the man on the floor. I was calm now and I knelt in front of him. He looked drawn and tired.

"Have you been fed?" I asked gently and the tenderness in my voice made him look up, letting some of his defenses down.

"Of course not." He grumbled and glanced quickly over at Eric. I whipped my head around and glared at him.  
>"Eric!" I scolded and he huffed in reply.<p>

"Fine." He growled and headed back up the stairs.

"Tell me your name." I said gently. I grasped at the humanity in me and tried my best to show him I meant no harm. He studied me carefully for a few seconds before he seemed to accept my outreach of friendliness.

"Jonathan." He said. His voice was a deep rumble and vibrated gently against my sensitive skin. I sat down in front of him, not caring for the dirt and the moist I was sitting in.

"Jonathan..." I started.

"You better not try to glamour me." His eyes lightened and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"My dear, I am by far the most human vampire you'll ever meet and I have no faith in the glamouring of humans. Now will you let me finish?" I asked, smiling crookedly. Jonathan eyed me, growled and looked away.

"Fine."

"Jonathan. What is your surname?" I asked and my question was obviously not what he expected, since his head snapped up and his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Your last name." I said again, calmly.

"Uh..." Jonathan hesitated, but I remained calm, gazing at him.

"Aden." He said at last. I swallowed hard. This wasn't over, his eyes revealed him.

"You have another surname, don't you. Tell me your family heritage name." The family heritage name was a name that was passed down from a specific forefather. One of great meaning. Even if the female of the family married and took her husband's name she would always carry the family name with her. It was a trend that was lost, when I was human, but taken up again in the later years.

"…Herveaux." Jonathan said after more hesitation. My heart skipped a beat.

Jonathan's eyebrow curled downwards as he studied my reactions.

"Herveaux? Did he just say...?" Eric was standing behind me, holding a simple plate of food. I barely recognized it as toast with something slapped on it. I stumbled over to the wall and pressed my fingers against the cold, rough cement. Time...was a shapeless thing for the undead. I only rembered leaving my family. I never realised how many generations had passed. Had it even been my oldest grandson I left my goodbye-note with? My head fogged up and I dug my fingers in to the hard wall.

"I think you just saved your own hide. Eat." I heard Eric grumble lowly to Jonathan before coming up behind me and gently embraced my shoulders.

"Is it...?" He whispered and I turned in his arms.

"He is my blood." I whispered.


	4. Hunter

**4. Hunter**

It took me close to an hour, but I had soon managed to find all the information I needed. I hurried from Eric's office and back down to the dungeon with the folded paper I had scribbled full. Eric turned and stared at me as I stopped in front of Jonathan.

"What did you find?" Eric asked but I ignored him. I had only eyes for the man in front of me and I kneeled down so that my eyes met his.

"Tell me your father's name, Jonathan." I whispered. Jonathan's eyes glowed curiously at me.

"Adrian." He said with his deep, growling voice. I glanced down at the paper and nodded to myself.

"Your grandfather?"

"Christian." My clasp around the paper tightened.

"Do you know your great-grandfather's name..?" My voice quivered and Jonathan's eyes seemed to open more, curious and intrigued.

"Why don't you tell me." He said lowly.

"John." I whispered and Jonathan's eyes glittered with surprise. A light nod told me I was right.

"Your great-great-grandmother was Brianna. Your great-great-great-grandmother was Adele. Her father was Anthony. His father was Ashton. His mother was Lea. Her father was Tony. Tony's father was Alcide Herveaux. My husband." As I spoke, my voice quivered and Jonathan seemed to pale.

"Tony...was your son?" He whispered as the words sank in.

"Yes. Tony was my second born." I whispered and smiled lightly at the memories.

"But...you're a vampire. Were you...human when he was born?" I shook my head lightly and the disbelief grew in Jonathan's face.

"My sister, Abrianna..." I started, but Jonathan grabbed my arm.

"Abrianna? The last Yemanya? Your sister?" He breathed out in shock and I nodded.

"My beautiful and brave sister was able to sustain life in my womb. She first blessed us with a daughter, Ava. Then Tony was given life. His father's pride and glory. The first generation of Herveaux's. You are the tenth generation, Jonathan. And you are my blood. Believe me if you will or don't, but I am your ancestor. And without the blessings of my sister you would never be here today." Jonathan's hands quivered lightly. Disbelief and awe colored his features.

"So the stories are true...!" He whispered. "My grandfather always told stories about the vampire goddess we descended from. We always assumed it was just stories to keep us kids quiet and entertained." Jonathan smiled lightly.

"Vampire goddess?" I said and chuckled.

"We are getting you out of here. No son of mine shall be chained up like a dog." I said and stood up, ready to tear the chains off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to die." A cool, female voice spoke from the stairs. I didn't have to turn to know it was Sophie-Anne, queen of Mississippi. Jonathan crawled backwards as far as the chains allowed him and a deep growl rumbled in his throat.

Eric stood frozen, staring at the queen who slowly descended the stairs, dressed in a grey, short dress, criss-crossing over her chest with a ridiculously high collar. Her fiery hair was put up in a lavish do on the top of her head. The 23rd century really did suit her.

"Sophie-Anne. Long time, no see." I said, getting up. She looked at me with a cold look and a twisted mouth.

"Do tell what you are on about this time." I choked a sigh.

"That...boy there." She said and nodded towards Jonathan.

"Is a hunter."

"A hunter?" Eric finally seemed to have shaken off his trance and stepped up next to me.

"Yes. A hunter. He is part of a new breed, which surfaced a few years back. They seem to be...some kind of cross-breed. Half were, half fae and a touch of vampire." Sophie-Anne smirked as I had to lean against Eric. My body felt weak with shock.

"I believe that boy is one of four siblings, along with many other relatives that have gathered forces to hunt down the one thing they want to destroy most, in the entire world." Sophie-Anne laughed coldly.

"Vampires."

My breath was stuck in my throat. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Jonathan?" I whispered as I turned around. Eric grabbed my arm as we both saw the creature chained to the pole. His eyes had turned bright yellow, his back hunched over and he sneered at us. His lips curled back, showing off two rows of razor sharp long teeth. His fingers curled and his fingernails grew in to claws. His body looked even bigger and stronger than before and with a forceful pull the chain broke in two.

"And you've fed him. Brilliant." Sophie-Anne growled as the animal-like Jonathan stalked towards us before launching at Eric. Sharp teeth dug in to his shoulder before anyone could move to stop him.

"No!" I dove forward, grabbing Jonathan's huge shoulders and pulled hard. Eric's roar pierced me through and through. I didn't come to Shreveport to watch Eric die!

250 years had done a lot with my vampire strength. Back then I would never be able to physically move a huge man like Jonathan, but now I yanked his head back hard and threw him across the floor until he slammed in to the wall.

"You do not lay a hand on us!" I roared and Sophie-Anne came strolling up next to me. She held a gun in her hand and she aimed it at Jonathan. Before I could stop her she had pulled the trigger.


	5. Is there nothing to fear?

**My lord, that last review was just BRILLIANT! Thank you, Queen-Of-Flesh! :D I hope you'll stick around and keep loving my story! :) :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5. Is there nothing to fear?<br>**

A closely knit silver net shot out of the gun and wrapped itself around Jonathan. His skin started to hiss and he roared in pain, weakened and unable to get it off he crumbled to the floor. I stared in surprise as the net left red marks in his skin.

"It's the vampire in him. Makes him vulnerable to silver." Sophie-Anne said with a shoulder shrug. She started to walk up the stairs but stopped and turned.

"Oh, Ashlyn Rivet, you're under arrest. For creating a new breed of vampire haters." She growled and a second later five of her biggest guards came storming down the stairs and grabbed me.

"What? My queen! This is absurd! You cannot prosecute Ashlyn for what _he_ is!" Eric roared. I was too stunned to be able to fight back.

"As your king I command you to let her go! She belongs under my jurisdiction!" Eric's voice boomed loudly, but the queen only chuckled and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"_As my king_? Oh Eric, you still amuse me. Her crimes were not committed under your jurisdiction. As I've heard the brat that leads the line the Hunter comes from was spawned in another town. _Not_ Shreveport and not Louisiana. She's mine to deal with as I please." She growled and with a whip of her neck I was pulled out of Fangtasia, hand bound with silver.

"Keep him safe..!" I managed to breathe out to Eric before I was yanked away.

* * *

><p>I was shoved in to a waiting car and the guards quickly sealed me in between them, literally squeezing me stuck. The queen sat down opposite me, looking smug and perfect. She crossed her legs slowly while staring at me with a cold smile.<p>

"Why take me, Sophie-Anne? And not Jonathan?" I asked coolly.

"Oh, it has a name? How charming." Sophie-Anne grinned. She sighed, almost overbearingly and slowly pulled off her grey gloves.

"I want you, because I want to bring Northman down. He should never have been king in the first place. It's not his role to fill. And if I at the same time can take out these new Hunters, then that will only be a bonus. But first of all I am attacking Northman where's he's weakest. The one he loves." She cocked her head a chuckled. It made me cringe. Eric did say he loved me. And if that realization was going to be his downfall, then he would never, ever allow himself to feel anything again. For once I hoped Eric wouldn't let his feelings control him. Not now.

* * *

><p>The Queen's mansion had grown the last 250 years as well. The outside was almost twice as big, but the inside was four times as big. Three stories stretched down in to the ground. One of them was completely devoted to cells. Prison cells. I was quickly led down in to the cold blackness and firmly pushed in to one of the cells.<p>

"Tell me about them, Sophie-Anne." I said and turned towards the Queen who was heading up the stairs again. Mt words made her stop and turn slowly. Her eyes blazed at me.

"If you knew what you would create, would you still have your kids?" She asked. Her stare was cold and, as usual, slightly smug.

"I still don't believe I've created anything." I growled at her. Sophie-Anne's laugh bounced of the cold, dark walls.

"These Hunters have the strength of a vampire. But when they are weakened and not fed they can't use that strength. They have the ability of a werewolf but only a touch of it. They can't change all the way. You saw that for yourself. Teeth, claws, eyes. Their bodies grow. The fae in them I guess comes from this sister of yours. Yemanya. The light some of them can produce is equal to sunshine to us. Lethal. The occasional drinking of blood is just...disgusting." Sophie-Anne rolled her shoulders in disgust.

"Like we are any better." I muttered.

"Yes, we are. We drink because we have to. They drink for the taste." She came up to the bars in my cell, but stayed just far enough away so I couldn't reach her if I tried.

"You found the family line yourself. You know this is spawned from you and your dog of a husband."

I launched forward and tried to grab her, but she easily stepped backwards. She chuckled coldly.

"Ah, the irony! Miss humanity has spawned vampire-killing, blood-loving freaks! This is just priceless!" She tossed her head back and laughed harder and even though I felt myself shrink away in a bottomless hole of pain I kept my glare steady.

"When all this is over, _my queen_…" I spat at her. "I will personally place your head on a stake." Sophie-Anne chuckled and seemed completely undisturbed by my threats.

"You have pleasant dreams my dear. You'll be staying here a while." She purred before whipping her head and headed up the stairs.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt that basic, raw anger and thirst for someone's death. I'd spent my life more human than any other vampire. But if God still watched me, he would have to avert his eyes when I ripped that bitch's head off.

* * *

><p>I woke up the instant I smelled the mix of dog, blood and Alcide. How many nights had passed...? I rose silently, making sure I was hidden in the heavy shadows.<p>

"I can smell you, so stop hiding." The deep, low rumbling voice spoke and I jerked in surprise.

"Jonathan?" I whispered, stepping out of the shadows. I peered through the bars at a safe distance and saw Jonathan approaching. He wore only jeans and his body seemed bigger, though not as big as he did in Eric's dungeon. His eyes were darker now, as he was staring at me with a stone face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I've come to help you out." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you want to help me..?" I asked dazed. A vampire-killer helping a vampire?

"I don't wish to help you!" He said hardly. He glanced around before continuing in a hushed voice.

"Eric holds my sister captive. I have no choice." He grumbled. His eyes narrowed as he studied my face.

"You…you are not like other vamps, are you." He said, more than asked. I smiled and sank down on the floor by the bars.

"No, I guess I'm not. I don't drink from humans, I don't kill and I don't like being a glorified corpse for everyone to fear or praise." I smiled thoughtfully, remembering the last conversation I had with Eric, all those years ago.

"And…you are really my ancestor, aren't you." Another statement. Jonathan shifted lightly, slowly coming closer. I met his eyes.

"I am. You carry a flicker of my husband's scent. There is no mistaking it. And considering your...powers…there is little doubt that you carry some of me in you." Jonathan's jaw worked hard and he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"If I had known that the stories my grandfather told us were true…" He turned and looked intently at me. "I would never have become what I am."

"A Hunter?" I asked gently.

"Yes. I don't think my siblings would ever agree with me, but knowing that our ancestor is a vampire makes my existence…shift." Our eyes locked for a silent moment.

"Can't you tear those bars apart?" He asked and nodded towards my cell.

"Adamantium enforced, silver-embedded steal. I burned myself trying to grab the Queen. Not really interested in burning an arm off in the process." I said with a crooked smile.

"Luckily I don't react that violently to silver. It only burns and weakens me somewhat. I'll try...Stand back." His voice got deeper and deeper and I quickly pulled back as his body rippled and hunched over. His muscles seemed to grow and he stalked towards the barred cell. His face seemed to get sharper and his eyes narrower and darker. With huge clawed hands he grabbed two of the bars and tensed every muscle in his arms and pulled with all his might. His teeth gritted and he growled as the bars slowly gave way to his strength. Soon the hole was big enough for me to sneak through.

"Come on." Jonathan breathed and reached out his hand. He was himself again and the claws where gone. His eyes was gentler now and the sparkled towards me. I was a bit apprehensive, but seeing no other way out I took his waiting hand and carefully stepped out between the bars.

"You don't kill me, I don't kill you." Jonathan said and I saw a slight smile on his lips.

"Deal." I said and nodded. A silent truth was agreed on through a simple touch of hands.

"How did you get in?" I asked as we silently slipped through dark halls. Jonathan grinned.

"Sophie-Anne is too full of herself to think about guarding the perimeter of her home at daytime." His words made me stop dead.

"What? Daytime? Jonathan, I can't leave in daytime!" I felt stunned and slightly annoyed that he, or Eric for that matter, could be so stupid. Jonathan only smiled knowingly.

"Trust me. If that is even possible." He said and his eyes sparkled towards me. A picture of Alcide's loving smile flashed before my inner eye.

We came to a halt at a dead end corridor, dusty and dark and a door that seemed to have been unused for decades. A painful ripple went through my body. I could feel the sunshine on the other side.

"Jonathan..! I can't..!" I breathed and clutched my chest, stepping back in pure fear.

"Ashlyn..." Jonathan's voice was deep and soft and I looked at him. His hand reached out to me.

"Trust me. Please. Nothing can hurt you. Take my hand." His smile was so gentle it was like looking in to a face mixed with Alcide and my proud, beautiful son Tony. I felt myself lift my hand and take his. A warmth spread from his fingers and up through my arm, at last engulfing me completely. Jonathan turned and pushed the old door open. Sunlight flooded the hallway and blinded me.


	6. Daywalkers?

**6. Daywalkers?  
><strong>

It felt like I was on fire. It burned my skin and stung my eyes, making it hard to see.

"It's okay. It hurts at first." Jonathan's voice was surprisingly calm. How could he be so calm? I was on fire! I heard myself moan and grab Jonathan's shoulder with my other arm.

"Try and look at me." He said and turned to me, still holding my hand firmly. I carefully lifted my head and barely opened my eyes. Everything was so bright! But…I wasn't burning. I caught a glimpse of my hand and it was fine. I dared to open my eyes just a little bit more. It stung hard in my head but now the pain had subsided somewhat. I found Jonathan's eyes and he smiled.

"You're fine. As long as you hold my hand you'll be fine." He said gently.

"Look around." He whispered and his smile was gently encouraging me. Slowly I opened my eyes all the way and was finally able to see clearly. And there were so many sounds! Birds chirped happily and the bumble-bee's hummed drowsily as they passed. Everything was so colorful. Trees were bright green, as was the grass. The sky was bright, bright blue and…the sun! I gasped in awe, tears grew in my eyes. The beauty around me was mesmerizing and even more wonderful than I remembered.

"I…I can't walk…in daylight…!" I breathed as every new sight dazed me even more than the previous. The brightness of my skin, the birds soaring high, the water blinking in the bright sunlight. I turned to Jonathan and he only smiled pleased.

"How…?" I stuttered, not knowing what to say or even if I wanted to know.

"Later. We need to get back to Fangtasia before we are spotted. Focus, so we can fly there." Jonathan smiled crookedly and pulled me closer. I barely was able to clear my mind enough so I could take off.

The air seemed to smell differently in daytime. Sweeter almost. It was filled with all the scents that were dormant during the night. I sucked in every single scent and carefully locked it away in a part of my brain that had completely forgotten this side of my humanity. Life.

* * *

><p>Fangtasia was completely quiet and empty. I remembered the times I had left Fangtasia after nights with Eric. The memories made me smile. How different I had been.<p>

The minute we entered a human guard, huge as a mountain, approached and Jonathan slumped his shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked as the guard grabbed him and chained him with silver.

"Orders from Northman. The Hunter will be under lockdown until dusk." The man-monster growled.

"I'll get you out." I said intently and locked eyes with Jonathan. He smiled crookedly, almost sadly.

"Why? You know I will kill you the instant I am free. It's my nature." His words were cold and flat, but I couldn't believe they were all true. Stunned, I watched him being taken back down to the dungeon.

I silently slipped up the stairs to Eric's rooms. As I stopped by the closed doors I hoped I was able to get in. I pressed my thumb against the little circular area on the door handle and smiled as the doors clicked open and I could push them open. At least this meant I was again a part of his life. I pulled of my dirty clothes as I made my way passed the couch and behind the wall that separated the two rooms. Eric was sound asleep in the bed and not in the hidden coffins and I was glad. I needed him close now. His face looked almost angelic under a slightly ruffled head of hair. I was starting to feel the effects of daytime and I slid heavily under the covers and pressed myself close to Eric's still body. I had barely rested my head on his shoulder before I drifted in to the heavy vampire sleep.

"Lover…" Eric's whisper brushed my mind like soft wings. He was inside me, part of my being. His spirit pulled me out of the dark silence and soon I opened my eyes, smiling towards his bright blue's. He was leaning over me, rested on one elbow. His eyes caressed my face, like he was pondering if I was real or not.

"To feel joy again…" He whispered gently and I smiled, lifting a hand and slowly brushing two fingers down the side of his face.

"I thought you refused to feel anything?" I whispered, smiling teasingly at him.

"When you left, Ashlyn. When you left I felt everything. Now you are back. And you. Are. Mine." He punctuated each of the last three words in a hushed voice, thickening with the passion I felt rise in the room. Passion and love.

"We will have eternity. Just like you said." I whispered and embraced his face gently.

"How...did you get back here?" Eric asked suddenly and wrinkled his forehead. I grinned and sat up, all of a sudden very giddy.

"Eric! You won't believe it!" I squealed. Eric straightened up and looked intently at me. His long, strong torso tensed up. He always expected the worst. I grabbed his hands and pulled myself closer until I could wrap my legs around him and braid my fingers in his short hair.

"Eric, I walked in the sunlight..!" I breathed, feeling the heaviness of the words. Eric's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" His jaw worked hard now.

"I don't know how...Jonathan has a gift...just by holding his hand I was able to step outside in the middle of the day, unhurt and safe! I...I cannot believe I did it, but I did! I arrived in the middle of the day!" Eric suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me on an arm's length. His grip was tight and his arms rigid.

"What." His voice was deep and husky and his face contorted in an almost furious grimace. I knew how his mind worked.

"Eric, no." I said firmly, hitting his hand away.

"A daywalker..." Eric breathed as if he hadn't even heard me.

"No Eric! Not a daywalker! I had to hold on to Jonathan the entire time! This is no cure! You stop, right now! You've caused enough havoc, don't go ahead and destroy my family again!" My voice was high and filled with fury. If I had a pulse my heart would be pounding in my ears now. This made Eric snap back and he blinked. His eyes met mine and instantly softened.

"No...no more pain. No more destruction." He whispered huskily and grabbed me, pulling me close.

"Right now it's just you and me...and this bed." He murmured and slowly laid me back down. I weakened under his blue, blazing gaze. His hand slipped slowly down my naked waist until he cupped my butt cheek. He dipped his head and brushed his nose against the skin between my breasts.

"I have longed for this scent for so many years." He breathed and kissed the skin lightly. He pushed himself up before sinking down on top of me.

"I have longed for these curves..." He murmured and brushed his hand slowly over my breasts. I closed my eyes and savored his touch. It seemed to linger on my skin long after his fingers had trailed downwards.

"And this heat...you still carry in you..." Eric's voice quivered hotly as his fingers slipped in between my thighs and moved up in me. I arched my back and dug my fingers in to his tensed arms. His weight shifted and his hips took his hands place. I watched him through slit eyelids as he lifted his hand and slowly sucked at his finger. His hips moved and I murmured pleased as he entered me slowly.

"Lovely..." He whispered hotly and pressed his hips hard against mine while bending down to kiss my lips.

"Yes..." I moaned pleased, wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling him down to me. He moved so steadily and smoothly it felt like one, long, smooth, hot motion. The passion only intensified as Eric gently let his fangs sink in to my neck. I felt my fingernails draw blood from his back and his deep thrusts got harder.

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn! !" The roar wasn't coming from Eric.


	7. Familiar stranger

**7. Familiar stranger**

Eric was out of bed in a flash and stood rigid, naked and furious.

"Get out! !" He roared as Josef stumbled in to the room.

"Oh heavens, forgive me!" He stuttered and stunned averted his eyes from Eric's body. I looked at Eric, his fists were balled and his stare was furious and I couldn't help but chuckle. I wrapped the sheet around me and slowly rose from the bed.

"Calm yourself, viking." I said with a grin at him.

"What is going on, Josef?" I asked, turning my attention to the embarrassed halfbreed. His eyes widened in disbelief and his breathing was rapid.

"You have to come downstairs. You won't believe it if I told you!" Josef voice was tight and I wrinkled my forehead.

"It's…I can barely believe it myself, it's too…Just hurry Ashlyn! Please!" Josef pleaded and I was no fool, I understood the dire stress in the situation. I nodded silently and hurried over to a dark dresser by the bed. Eric had sent one of his employees out to buy me new clothes and now it was filled to the rim. I pulled out a pair of black, loose cotton pants and a tight fitted blue halterneck top.

Josef had left to wait by the couch and now Eric came up behind me, still naked like the day he was born. He grabbed my shoulders gently and looked over my shoulder. My long, dusty coat lay rested atop the dresser.

"Is that the braid of Armand?" He asked gently and my eyes rested on the thick mane of hair sown in to the collar.

"Yes. It is." I said silently. I still wasn't sure if I'd forgiven him for killing him.

"Why did you care so much for him? You barely knew him." Eric asked and I discreetly shrugged out of his hold.

"Armand didn't see lines between species. He saw friends as friends. No matter if you were human, were or vampire. He earned my respect. He saved my life." I said coldly. I turned as I quickly braided my hair in to a loose braid over my shoulder.

"He gave his life to save mine." I stared hard at Eric and when he seemed to have lost his tongue I pushed passed him to meet with Josef.

"I am ready. Take me to whatever trouble that has risen." I said calmly and Josef jumped up, instantly twisting his hands and stepping nervously around.

"Brace yourself, dear Ashlyn." He breathed as we left the room. His words made a knot form in my stomach.

The club was still pretty quiet as it still didn't open for another two hours. But the buzz was already loud as we came down the last flight of stairs. All of Eric's closest employees were there, including four of the guards, two dancers and Pam. It was the first time I'd seen her since my return and I had started to wonder if she was gone.

"Ashlyn!" She exclaimed and I was slightly taken back when she smiled at me. But I soon realized her smile was strictly gloating.

"Welcome back. Now _this_ is really going to get interesting." She crossed her arms while smiling and turned towards the door.

"What is this all about…?" I whispered nervously to Josef. He turned to me and his eyes were laced with shock, his forehead wrinkling. He even looked paler than usual. I glanced around at the faces in the club. They were all whispering amongst themselves and continuously glancing towards the door.

"What, you're all afraid of the dark all of a sudden?" I asked loudly and huffed. I walked passed Josef who quickly hurried after me.

The night was crisp and the stars blinked, almost angrily down towards the earth. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. I opened my senses and allowed both smells and sounds in. The old scent of Jonathan brushed passed me. The familiar tinge was still present, mixed with his own scent. But…I opened my eyes and focused on the smells carried passed me by a light wind. That scent…it was stronger. I took another step out on the parking lot.

"Ashlyn…" Josef said in a hushed voice, gently touching my arm.

"He is over there…" He pointed towards the far end of the parking lot, where the shadows grew darker. He was standing about half way down. Bare-chested and tall. Dark and warm. His breathing was shallow and he was standing halfway turned away from us, sniffing the air and looking like a lost, scared child. The world blackened around me and I felt Josef grabbing me, steadying me.

"No..! No it can't be! This is not real…!" I exclaimed, my voice cracked and came out in bursts. The man turned now, looking straight at me with eyes wide and a mouth partially open. A mouth framed by dark hair growth.

"Ashlyn!" His voice was deep and laced with tears of joy and he ran to me and before I could catch myself he had embraced me tightly, hugging me against his hot, huge body. My mind finally kicked in to gear and I pushed hard, freeing myself from his embrace.

"No! This is not real! You are dead! A hundred years and some dead!" I backed off, desperately searching for Josef's hand and he grabbed me, holding me steady. The dark green and brown eyes looked lovingly at me, yet they seemed to be just as lost as I felt.

"Ashlyn, it's me..! I can barely explain why, I don't get it, but it is me..!" His voice was lighter now, on the brink of tears.

"Alcide…?" I whimpered as tears flooded from my eyes.

* * *

><p>Eric was holding on to me. Hard. His hands were clutching my arms tightly and his chest was pressed against my back. I barely noticed it. Every inch of me felt numb and colder than usual. An angry gust of wind hit us and pulled his scent with it, hitting my face full force. I whimpered lowly. There was no mistaking it. It was full and strong, every particle of it screamed it was him.<p>

"Whatever cruel trick this is, you better explain yourself!" Eric said darkly through clutched teeth. I didn't see it, but I knew his eyebrows were lowered in a cold, angry glare and his jaw worked rhythmically.

"This is no trick. Ashlyn…" Alcide pleaded, never taking his eyes off me.

"Can we move this party inside? I would like to open soon." Pam's low growl shook me and I looked away from this familiar strangers face.

"If we're ever getting an answer out of you, then follow." Eric grumbled lowly and it sounded more like a threat than a suggestion. I stumbled forward, barely seeing through my fogged vision.

"Calm yourself, dear Ashlyn. It will be okay." I heard Josef tender voice next to me and his hand steadied my, holding my elbow. I was more of less led up the stairs to the second floor and two guards were placed at the bottom of the stairs, firmly closing off that area for the evening. The floor was darker than the first floor. The walls were black and red dimmed lights were all that lit up the simple room. The seating groups and the padded benches along the wall were all dressed in black and practically impossible to see for a human eye. But this room was now filled with two-natured beings that could see perfectly well in the night. Vampires, halfbreeds and, still not fathoming to me, a were. I sat down on one of the big benches and rested my back against the wall. Eric sat down close to me, possessive as he was. Or was it protective?

"Speak, traitor." He said firmly, glaring at Alcide who sat perched on the edge of a chair in front of me. Josef lingered close by and Pam paced the floor slowly, arms crossed and a cold glare going between me and Alcide. I slowly lifted my eyes to look at him. The surreal feeling clutching me was almost soul-shattering.

"I…I think Sookie sent me back." Alcide's voice was silent, but steady. His eyes still looked lost, but his words seemed true.

"Sookie? ?" That got Pam's attention and she stopped, staring holes in to Alcide's back head.

"What do you mean, 'Sookie sent you'?" I heard myself say. My voice was barely a whisper, shivering and weak.

"When Sookie died she was taken to Faery. The land of the Fae's. According to the myths she lives there on an astral level as pure Fae." Josef's voice was like soothing warm water and I felt myself relax a bit. Alcide nodded agreeing.

"Sookie, with the power she held and holds she brought me to Faery. And she wanted to grant me a gift. The gift of life. To return to you the way you remembered me. The choice was pretty easy but…I never expected it to actually happen. Until I was standing in the parking lot and the Fae light dimmed away." Alcide shook his head in disbelief.

"Why now." Eric grumbled. Alcide's eyes shifted.

"It seems time…is something else after life. For me it felt like a day. But…but how long since I…?" His voice died as he looked at me. I had no idea what I looked like, but ash-grey, ridden with grief would probably be an accurate description.

"170 years…" I whispered and now Alcide turned white.

"My…my brave, poor Ashlyn…!" He breathed and leaned forward to grab my hands but Eric stopped him abruptly.

"Do not touch her!" He hissed and Alcide blinked in surprise and straightened his back. His face turned to stone.

"It all came with a prize…" He said lowly.

"What prize?" Josef asked in my stead. I wasn't able to speak at all.

"I've lost my were-blood." Alcide said darkly.


	8. A change wanted

**8. A change wanted**

"What…?" If it ever was possible to feel queasy as a vampire I sure felt that way now.

"They've taken your wolfblood?" Josef spoke the words I wasn't able to fathom. His eyes were wide with surprise. Alcide nodded silently.

"That was the price I had to pay to be able to return to Ashlyn." His eyes moved to me and the glittered with tears.

"It seems it was all to a waste. I'm too late." He muttered with a silent breath. His eyes moved to Eric and they seemed to darken a bit.

"170 years, Alcide. I moved on. Why did you have to come back just to break my heart?" I sobbed and pressed my hand over my mouth.

"And again Sookie finds a way to make my life miserable." Eric grumbled lowly. I jumped up and dashed down the stairs before anyone could stop me. My sobs came uncontrollable. I pushed passed the guards who stumble aside. I didn't care about the looks I got from the patrons at the bar. Everyone seemed to quickly slip aside as I ran through the door and in to the cool night air.

The crisp air did me good. But I didn't stop. I have no idea how fast I was going or in which direction. It didn't matter. As vampire you drew a lot of attention to yourself out in public, especially if you were a vampire with red, bloody streaks down your face. But there had to be something menacing about me, everybody seemed to drift aside as I approached. But soon all of those people were a blur to.

When I finally stopped I had no idea how long I had been walking. Or vampire walking, which usually meant walking a lot faster than normal humans. I slowly dried my eyes until I'd gotten all the blood away and then I lifted my gaze and opened my mind as well as my eyes. Where I had ended up was not what I had expected. Sookie's house were mere ruins now. The ceiling had caved in a long time ago and the pain had all but disappeared. There were so few left in Bon Temps that no one had bothered to do anything about it. The only thing that seemed to in a somewhat normal condition was the big yard. And now I was standing in the same spot I stood 250 years ago. The day I married Alcide. The trees seemed to be untouched by time, hanging heavily and big down towards the ground. They were once flecked with tiny lights. I looked up. The stars hadn't changed that much either. The glowed stronger. Some glowed with a red tint. But they were still in the same places. I sank down in the grass and wrapped my arms around myself.

_Why, Sookie? _I sent my thoughts out, even though I knew there was no ways she could hear me.

_Why did you send him back? You had to know the grief you'd cause me. I gave Eric a promise. I stayed with my family for as long as they felt kinship with me, then I would return to Eric. I love him. Now I would have a companion for eternity, for as long as the world would allow me! Wasn't it enough that I found Jonathan? Isn't it enough that the Queen wants me punished for his existence? How much longer do I have to suffer? I never regretted my life with Alcide. I never regretted having my beautiful children. And now I have to pay for that? What is the meaning of this?_

I heard myself whimper and I pressed my eyes shut, refusing the tears to, again, flow freely.

_Trust me…_ It was barely a whisper. Like the rustling of leaves. I looked up, wide-eyed. I could've sworn…The branches moved lazily in the wind. Sookie?

"I never intended to hurt you." I almost jumped as I heard Alcide speak softly behind me. But I didn't move. Didn't get up, didn't even turn. Maybe, if I didn't acknowledge him it would all turn out to be a dream.

"I just…I couldn't say no when Sookie told me I could have it all back." His voice was deep and soft, just like I remembered it. Even on his deathbed, weak with age, his voice vibrated gently against my skin. His words made me angry and even more-so; sad.

"What good will this ever do me, Alcide? To live with you another 90 years just to watch you die again? Why do you wish such pain on me?" It was hard to sound angry when my voice was thick with tears.

"My love…" He had moved up to me now and I hadn't even heard him kneel behind me. His words tucked around me like a warm blanket. Or it could be my thick coat he gently draped around my bare shoulders as he spoke. His hands stayed on my shoulders as I wasn't able to shake him off. Even without his were-blood, which made them run a few degrees hotter than normal his touch burned through the fabric and straight in to my skin.

"Look…it's a full moon." He whispered gently and I raised my eyes to the sky, seeing the moon big and bright.

"Do you remember all those nights you sat alone at home, worrying about me? I was barely able to control myself during full moons. The need to change was so strong, as was the basic need to rip in to anything evil. How I ran out, the entire night, just to keep you safe. And here I am, during a full moon and I don't have a single desire to hurt you. No wolf clawing through my insides. No need to howl. No need to obey any pack or hunt game. I just have one desire now…" His voice was mere inches from my ear and his breath brushed my cheek.

"I love you Ashlyn." He whispered and his voice woke something in me that had been gone for so long. When his lips brushed my ear I felt the stars grow a little bit brighter.

"I know you still love me." His voice was hotter now. My defensive wall was crumbling down, brick by brick. Memories flooded me and every sweet emotion took its place in me. His arms slowly moved from my shoulders and down to my waist.

"Change me…" Alcide's breath was so hot and full of vibrant life there was no mistaking he was real. But then he said the one thing I never thought I'd hear, let alone think was possible.

"Alcide…!" I moaned and turned. I felt desperate and torn at the same time.

"You can't mean that!" I breathed. But his face was calm and his eyes warm.

"Yes, I do. I didn't come back to cause you more grief. The fact that my wolfblood has been taken from me is truly a blessing. Now I can be with you forever." His voice was hushed and heated as his fingers brushed gently over my lips. His breath quivered and I was having a hard time controlling myself.

"Alcide…" I whispered, desperately trying to fight away the fog. He gently shushed my before his lips found mine. A heat so long forgotten exploded in my head and it was like we had never been apart. First now I realized how much I'd missed him. Missed this. Missed the life in him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"My love…my life…my world…" Alcide breathed hotly between the kisses. With a moan I pushed him away, forcing myself to focus.

"Alcide, no!" I said tightly. My vision reddened and I angrily wiped them.

"Don't ask me to take life away from you, I can't!"

"Why not?" Alcide asked calmly.

"Because I love you!" I almost screamed in frustration.

"Don't ask me to take away the one thing that I loved the most about you." I gently cupped his face in my hands.

"What I wouldn't give to have you with me forever..." I whispered and shook my head. Alcide's hands were warm and big as he placed them over mine.

"Then let me be with you." He whispered gently.

"Alcide Herveaux, you are no vampire." I smiled sadly.

"Then you are no vampire, either." His voice was tight and out of nowhere he jammed his hand against my chest. The light that burst from it hit me like a shockwave and sent me flying backwards. The bright, yellow light engulfed me and it felt like it was eating its way in to me.

I screamed.


	9. From alive to dead to

**9. From alive to dead to...**

The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Hadn't it been for the pitch black sky above me I would've sworn the sun itself had dropped down to burn me alive. The bright, thick and yellow light engulfed me and even though how much I thrashed and how hard I tried I was not able to get away from it. It forced itself in to my pores, in under my skin, in under my fingernails and in to my eyes.

I screamed. Boy, did I scream.

When the light finally exploded around me and evaporated like water on a hot day the silence and blackness surrounded me and all I could hear was my labored breathing. My…breathing…

I pushed myself up in a seated position and I almost coiled over as my body ached all over. I coughed and brushed my hand over my face. My skin…if felt different. Rougher almost. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut before opening them and looking around. Everything was so…dark!

"Ashlyn!" I almost screamed in pure fear as Eric suddenly bent down next to me and grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and lifted my hand instinctively and pressed it against his chest. I could feel his cold skin through his black sleeveless top. I had never felt it like that before…

"What….what's happening to me…" My voice was the voice of a stranger. It wasn't me. It was coarse and unsteady. Eric looked at me, wide-eyed and his nostrils flared. He seemed paler…

"What the fuck did you do Herveaux! You have turned her human! !" Eric roared and the intense volume of his voice made me shrink. Then his words sank in. I looked bewildered up at Alcide who was standing at the same spot, staring at me with a calm, or even stern look on his face. Eric's words sank in harder. Human…

"I'm…I'm human…?" I stuttered. My throat felt thick with tears and as soon as they rolled down my cheeks I wiped my cheek, staring at my fingers. They were moist. But the liquid was clear. I pressed my hand hard against my chest. The low thumping was rapid, almost frantically trying to find its old rhythm again.

"Eric…! Eric!" My throat felt tight with desperation and I literally clawed my way closer to Eric's body. Now hard and cold. Like stone. I glanced up at his face through the fog of tears and his face was contorted, almost in pain. My scent had changed. A sudden urge to drink from me seemed to wash over him and his fangs dropped.

"Eric, no!" I screamed and in my fear I slapped his face. Luckily, for once, that seemed to give the right response and not the desire to kill me even more. He blinked and pushed me on an arm's length.

"How…is this even possible." Josef was all of a sudden next to me and he cradled me in his arms, shielding me from Eric. His concerned and bewildered eyes went from me to Alcide.

"Sookie had two guardians in Faery. Claudine the sky-fae and Adina the earth-fae. Earth-faes are also known as life-faes. Faes with the ability to give life. They rarely exist in human form and their gifts are visible through healers, doctors, the human love. Adina gave me a last gift, just before Sookie sent me back. I've given back your life, Ashlyn. So you and I can live the way we intended to." Alcide's voice was a tad darker than before. And he was so calm it was close to scary.

"That was not your 'gift' to give!" I screamed and almost shook in Josef's arms.

"But you wanted it! You wanted it every day of our lives together! You had to watch me die!" Alcide took a step closer, his voice was louder now and his fists balled.

"And now she'll watch you die again!" Eric's hoarse roar came out of nowhere and in a flash he was over Alcide, fangs out as well as claws.

"Eric! No, don't! !" I screamed. What I did next was pure impulse. I had no control. I sat up straight on my knees and flung my arms out, as if I was reaching for the two of them. The burst of blue fire erupted from somewhere deep in me and shot out through my arms and palms. It hit Eric in the side, engulfed him and threw him away with such great speed and violence that Alcide stumbled forward, swinging at an Eric no longer there. Eric hit a tree with a loud crash, somewhere in between the darkened tree-line in the bordering forest.

I breathed heavily, looking shocked down at my hands.

"Oh great…" I breathed and moaned. "I'm like Sookie now!"

"Oh no, dear Ashlyn. You're better!" Josef's eyes were wide and he was smiling in disbelief. He grabbed my hands and clutched them tightly in his.

"Adina granted you life. Alcide and Sookie granted you a mixed gift! As a halfbreed I can see in to both worlds, natural and supernatural. And I've never seen your gift before. I don't know how but you're mixed with were and sky-fae! I…" Josef chuckled, rubbing his head while blinking and grinning, all at the same time.

"You can repel others like Sookie can, only you can touch every. Single. Species. And you can control it." His eyes lowered to a whisper and his black eyes sparkled wildly.

"How…how do you know?" I whimpered.

"Can't you smell it? It's in the air! And…I can see you shifting between the worlds, like a ghost! I can't really explain it Ashlyn, I guess I've developed my own gift these past 300 years since we last saw each other." Josef smiled meekly and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like an older man, but he was still that sweet, angelic boy I remembered. I suddenly remembered what I'd done and I crawled up and stumbled to my feet.

"Eric...!" I hurried to the tree line and peered, almost tentative, in between the dark, thick trunks. I heard Eric groan in pain and I dashed in to the blackness, all fear leaving me.

"Eric!" I breathed and knelt by him, sitting hunched over against a tree trunk.

"What the hell did you do." He groaned and his face clearly shown I had done enough damage to cause him pain. I took his arm and moved closer to him.

"Eric, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I didn't do anything by free will. Are you hurt?" I whispered and quickly looked him over. He was back to being that magnificent perfection of a vampire and not just the gorgeous equal I'd grown to love. Now he twisted his head away from me and his lips curled back.

"Now you smell like Sookie did. You smell like Sookie, three times over." He grumbled and I actually felt hurt.

"I'm sorry..." I heard myself whisper. Eric's head whipped around and his blue's glowed towards me. He was obviously fighting to keep his fangs out of my neck and I appreciated that.

"I still love you." He whispered hoarsely.

"But as long as you smell like you do I can't trust myself around you. My age and my experience is all that's keeping me at bay now. Please…" His plead was well meant but it came out through clutched teeth. His eyes were hard and he was sitting rigid, trying to keep a certain distance between us.

"Okay…" I whispered, feeling way more hurt than I'd like to.

"Just don't kill Alcide…" I said and stood up.

"I'd like to do that myself." I was close to growling and I heard Eric breathe a chuckle behind me.

"Whatever happens, lovely, I'll have you back." I heard him say. I didn't turn, but I did smile.

As I came back out to the clearing in front of the ruins of Sookie's house and towards Alcide and Josef I felt something coil in me. Something hot and angry and pointy. I was pissed, that was clear. I wanted answers, that were even clearer. And I wanted a fucking good reason.

"Ashlyn…" Alcide turned towards me and I growled at him. Whipping my right arm around in a half circle I felt the coiling madness centre in me and a burst of blue, sizzling light shot from my arm and hit Alcide in the chest. He flew backwards and skidded a good 20 feet along the sandy and dirty driveway. He groaned and huffed and tried to make his way back to his feet. He too wasn't used to a body lacking the supernatural strength it once held. Only difference was; I had gotten a new strength.

"Why, Alcide?" I screamed, sending another blast in to the ground next to his head.

"How about _asking_ me first!" Another blast hit the other side of his head. Alcide panted and scrambled to his feet, holding his hands out in front of him, defensively.

"Ashlyn, you don't wish to kill him." Josef's soothing voice combined with his light touch of my shoulder made me relax instantly. Though I didn't take my eyes off Alcide and neither did he.

"Why, Alcide?" My voice was shivering now and tears welled in my eyes again. At least they wouldn't stain my cheeks with thick red lines anymore.

"Why did you have to come back? Why did you have to do this to me? Things were fine before I came to Shreveport…both times." The last words were more directed at myself. I sighed and shook my head. My first visit to Shreveport had brought with it a hell of a lot of pain and fear. And death. And now, back in Shreveport I had another round of pain and fear coming at me. And now even life. It was fucking irony.

"Because your new strength is needed." A soft, fleeting voice spoke. We all whipped around to see a blinding, yellow light.

"A new breed threatens the existence of all supernaturals. We need you." The voice spoke and the yellow, glowing light dimmed just enough for us to be able to see the being behind it. She was almost see-through, glowing with the light, but we all saw her face. It was Sookie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sookie has returned, in her true Fae-form. What dangers threatens the life in Shreveport and Bon Temps now?<em>  
><strong>


	10. Second chances

**10. Second chances  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sookie...!" My voice quivered in shock and I sank to my knees. She smiled lovingly and looked graceful and floating. Nothing like the Sookie I remembered who were ditsy and chatty. This Sookie was older, yet she still looked young and flawless. One of the perks of being a fae I guessed. She reached her hand out towards me and I felt too drawn to resist. I got up, reaching my hand out to hers.<p>

"No!" Alcide roared and grabbed me, yanking me back.

"The last time a fae touched a human she up and disappeared." He growled, holding on to me protectively. Now I saw the old Sookie. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Alcide, seriously? I'm not gonna disappear with Ashlyn. She belongs right where she is." She smiled knowingly, looking from Alcide to me. I wriggled out of his grip and walked over to her, taking her hand and embraced her tightly. She felt just as warm and loving as the light glowing around her looked.

"I'll share with you." She whispered against my hair and instantly a thousand images flashed in front of my eyes. They didn't make much sense. The floated and flashed and blended. But I saw some faces I recognized. Alcide. My son Tony. My granddaughters Kyrinn and Lea. My great grandson Ashton. Then the faces grew more unknown. Then images shifted. Started to show eyes that were slit and yellow. Bodies that grew. Claws that grew. There were more and more of them. Gathering. Gaining strength. Training. Staying hidden. Then blood. Fighting. Weak shifters being torn in two. Vampires being outdone and murdered easily. I screamed and forced my eyes shut, pushing away from Sookie. I stumbled blind backwards and landed in Alcide's arms. For once I was happy he was there. I trembled all over and all that was holding me vertical was Alcide's strong arms.

"Do you now see, Ashlyn?" Sookie spoke gently. Her voice held the grief I was sure her eyes held as well, but I was keeping mine tightly shut.

"The gifts you already carried in you are just what is needed to match this new breed's strength. The fact that they...came from the two of you only enhances that."

"What?" Alcide's voice was dark, but it quivered now. He turned me in his arms and forced me to look at him.

"What is she talking about Ashlyn?" Alcide's eyes were filled with worry and shock.

"We…we created this new breed of two-natured." My voice quivered violently and my knees buckled. Alcide grabbed me and knelt down, which was a relief. My knees refused to carry me anymore. He held on to my shoulders hard.

"What?" He mumbled hoarsely.

"Our gifts united have created this new breed of two-natured. Because of what you did, turning me human, I am now the only one strong enough to fight them. Which is just effing brilliant." I sighed and felt an unfamiliar dreariness flood over me.

"And two of them are still locked up in Eric's dungeon." Josef's voice was tight and I gasped, grabbing Alcide's arms.

"Jonathan! How can you ask this of me, Sookie?" I turned towards the ever glowing Sookie.

"I can't fight my own blood! I can't kill _him_!" My eyes filled with tears and I felt so torn inside it physically hurt.

"You have to, Ashlyn. Destroy the few to save many." Sookie spoke calmly and annoyingly wisely. Jonathan and his kind was a threat to Eric and Josef. And I loved Eric and I loved Josef as the brother-in-law I considered him as.

"Why…No one likes vampires anyways…" I whispered. What was the logic in that?

"At least vampires don't go around killing everyone else." Josef spoke sensibly.

"But these do. They know they are powerful, they know they can destroy anyone and so they do exactly that. Innocent two-natured and vampires have been slaughtered and they are getting away with it, because no one knows of them! They can change quicker than werewolves and there way of killing resembles those of animals, meaning it can't be tracked back to them! Ashlyn, I know you are a very smart girl, you know you have to do this." Sookie's eyes glowed with grief but her words were strong and sure.

"I know…but right now I need to sleep…" I whispered. My eyelids felt heavy, refusing to stay up for much longer.

"Here, take my keys. I have a house on the outskirts of Shreveport, you can stay there. I'll stay close to Eric and the…prisoners and I'll make sure to bring back whatever information that may come up." Josef handed Alcide the keys and he nodded silently.

"Thank you, Sookie." I heard him whisper before I no longer was able to fight the sleep and Sookie's light was replaced with an unfamiliar darkness. Human sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up just as Alcide was placing me on a bed.<p>

"It's okay. Just sleep." He whispered gently and brushed my hair back from my face.

"Are you really here…?" I heard my voice breathe, tiny and vulnerable. Alcide smiled gently, just like I remembered and his soft, warm eyes brushed over me like they were producing their own heat. My skin prickled.

"I'm really here, my beautiful Ash." He whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed. I reached out my hand and touched him. His skin was warm, soft and…human. I barely remembered my own humanity; I most certainly didn't remember Alcide's. Never had he been anything else but a werewolf. Hotter, stronger, angrier. His blood always ran a bit hotter than humans and my blood…didn't run at all. Now we had met halfway, both being plain, normal humans. The thought made me smile.

"What's so funny?" Alcide asked, his sharp lips curled up in a crooked grin. I chuckled and shook my head.

"All of a sudden, out of nowhere, you are back. And…now you and I are just…plain human. Well…almost human." I said, raising an eyebrow at the thought of my new power and purpose.

"I don't have to be afraid to be torn in two by you during a full moon." I sat up and brushed my hands slowly down his strong arms.

"And I don't have to be afraid to break you in two anymore…when I'm touching you." My voice died away in a whisper as my hand carefully grasped his upper arm and I squeezed.

"Ouch!" I jerked back at Alcide's cry, but he instantly started laughing and I punched him in the chest.

"Not funny!" I said though it was hard not to grin, seeing his bright, smiling face.

"Jerk." I chuckled and grabbed his arm once more, squeezing harder now.

"Ah there's no strength in you at all, weakling." Alcide teased and playfully pushed me away. My giggles grew, I loved the feel of it. It was real and warm. I loved how it eventually would make my stomach hurt, how it buzzed in my head, how my heart pumped harder, making me warm from the inside and out.

"Now I'm afraid I'll break _you_ in two." Alcide breathed and my giggles subsided. His gaze was hotter now. Recent events were forgotten. Memories of a carefree past came flooding in over me.

"Alcide." I whispered and tossed my arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely against me. His big arms wrapped easily around my tiny waist and he hugged me just as close. It was like we couldn't get close enough.

"How blessed are we, given another chance. Maybe now…maybe this time I can grow old next to you. Living life the way it's meant." Alcide's whispering voice was thick with emotion.  
>And I? I…started sobbing silently against his shoulder.<p> 


	11. To be me again

This is just an "in-between" chapter. Just to let Ashlyn have some human time with Alcide. :) I know it's not all that interesting, but don't we wanna see a softer side of both Ashlyn and Alcide? ;P  
>I hope you enjoy nontheless and do let me know what you think!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>11. To be me again...<span>**

"Ashlyn…?" Alcide pushed me on an arm's length and scrutinized me.

"What's with the tears…?" He whispered gently and brushed his thumb across my moist cheek. I sniffled and drew my shivering breathe deeply.

"We had…almost 70 years together Alcide. We lived a magnificent life together, even with our obvious obstacles. We lived, loved, shared. We had two wonderful children. We watched them grow up. We spent nights in each other's arms…in more than one way. I cared for you when you got older and I stayed with you to the end. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." My voice was a whisper, but I felt calm as I lifted my gaze to look in to his wonderful eyes.

"I did all that. I lived my life with you the way I wanted. And I fulfilled it. My heart…" I took a deep breath and straightened my back.

"Your heart lies with Eric now." Alcide completed the sentence for me and all I could do was nod.

"I'm so sorry Ashlyn. I am a complete ass." Alcide grumbled and shook his head.

"What?" I sniffled, hating how emotional I was.

"Here I am, thinking we can just go back to the way it was. Not once thinking that you…you've existed…for almost 200 years after I…died. Of course you've moved on. Nothing else would make sense. Forgive me Ash." Alcide's head hung heavily and my heart ached for him.

"Alcide, I have and will always love you. That will never change. You know that, right?" I gently took his face in my hands and forced him to meet my eyes.

"I know." He whispered and smiled lovingly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too…" Alcide wrapped his arms around me with a gentleness you never expected to find in a well-built man like him. My body grew heavier and warmer.

"208 years, 2 months, 13 days…" I whispered with my nose pressed against the skin on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Alcide whispered, his hot breath brushed my hair.

"Time passed since you and I last…" I turned and smiled cheekily at him. Alcide tossed his head back and laughed his deep, rumbling laugh.

"Have you really been counting?" He grumbled and moved closer.

"It hasn't really been…conscious." I whispered, smiling. "I just know it."

"208 years, 2 months and 13 days without a touch of me….without my embrace…my kisses…" Alcide's voice was a low whisper, vibrating against my skin as his lips moved closer until they brushed my cheek. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and my breath came in silent shocks. Even though I no longer had my vampire smell I could feel the familiar tinge that was Alcide. Hot skin. Soft skin.

"Maybe just…" My shivering breathing formed careful words.

"One more time…" Alcide's lips touched mine and they quivered just as much. I completely gave in. My body melted against his like a warm knife in butter. Hot butter. The feel of his beard tickling my skin and his hot breath against my cheek produced a feeling of being home-bound. Safe. Familiar. The kiss deepened and nothing mattered anymore. This was my husband. I slipped my hands down his naked, warm back and Alcide snapped loose the strap on my halterneck top. I raised my arms up, letting him pull the loose fabric off. Alcide's hands traced my skin slowly from my shoulder blades and to my waist.

"I never…I never dreamed I would feel your skin so soft and so warm once more." He breathed in awe.

"I can do you one better than that." I whispered and took his hand, placing it between my breasts. Alcide's eyes glowed and a dreamy smile spread across his lips.

"A heartbeat." He whispered.

"Ashlyn…" A low moan escaped him before he grabbed me roughly and his lips crushed against mine. I grabbed around him, pulling him down on the bed. In record time my pants were off and so were his. I couldn't deny it. Feeling Alcide pressed against me again was filling up a black hole inside me.

He may have lost his wolf blood, but still that deep, grumbling noise sounded somewhere deep down in his throat as he slowly moved himself in between my legs. As he did I bent my leg and he instantly grabbed the back of my thigh. We had done this before. One never forgets old tricks…

"Yes…" I whimpered, pressing my head in to the pillow. When he entered me a long forgotten burning heat spread in me. I didn't care what Eric said. Human sex is so much better than vampire sex. Heat. Flesh. Basic passion.

"More…!" I cried out, digging my nails in to Alcide's back.

* * *

><p>The following morning<p>

I glanced over at the watch the second I opened my eyes. It was one. One…PM. I smiled and turned to the window, which was slightly open and the thin curtains gently moved in a light breeze. Sun glinted through the window and hit my face, making me smile even more. The sound of birds chirping mixed with the distant sound of a familiar Sammy Kershaw song. I was rocking my hips even before I was out of bed. I pulled on my panties and my pants and I was singing along as I pulled on my top. I skipped down the stairs and made my way towards the back door, where the music grew louder. I peeked through the screen door, seeing Alcide, with his back to me, rocking his hips back and forth to the music, holding a spatula. His bare back flexed and unflexed as he was moving to the music while flipping burgers on the grill. I couldn't help but grin. The once so tense and pack-controlled Alcide seemed to be completely free and happy.

The smell of food – human food – drifted to me and my stomach instantly churned with hunger. Never _ever _had I smelled anything so delicious! I pushed through the screeching screen door and Alcide turned. His face was radiant. Eyes glittering like dark emeralds and his tousled hair made him look boyish. I stepped barefoot down on the hot tiles and squinted my eyes up at the sun, welcoming it like an old friend.

"Good morning beautiful!" Alcide said, grinning as he danced over to me.

"…_driving me out of my miiiind!_" He sang and I laughed.

"_She's Louisiana hot sauce!" _We sang together and we laughed.

"I've made my famous burgers. I guess you want to have a taste of my famous burgers? I remember our kids going nuts whenever it was a sunny day and I pulled out the barbeque." Alcide pulled me along over to a sunbed and sat down, sucking in the smell of food and fire. Never had it smelled so good.

"Do we really have time for this, Alcide?" I asked tentatively. Alcide flipped a burger without taking his eyes off me.

"I mean…the queen is probably after me, seeing how she had me locked up and I just up and disappeared. And Jonathan and his sister are still trapped at Fangtasia. And…we don't know how many of these Hunters live around here or in Shreveport. They are most likely trying to figure out how to get them out. And we already know they can take out vampires as easily as humans, if they catch them in an ambush, which, I might add, they are able to." I sighed unhappily and pressed my head against the cushion.

"Ashlyn…" Alcide leaned over me, resting his hand next to my head.

"For once…just this one time, let's pretend nothing is wrong. Besides, during daytime no one will come looking for us. And no one knows we are here. Enjoy the day, Ashlyn. The sun, the warmth, the food. Just this one time." Alcide's smile was gentle and I could actually feel myself forgiving him for changing me back to human. I relaxed my shoulders and sighed.

"Okay then." I said and Alcide nodded approvingly.

"Good! Then grab a plate. Grub's up!"

Alcide handed me a plate. Burger with all the kind of garnish you could want.

"Did you happen to raid Josef's fridge for all this?" I asked, eyeing him.

"With his permission. He'd filled the fridge sometime during last night while we…you know…and he put a note up saying we could have whatever we wanted. I took him literally." Alcide grinned, looking down at his own, huge burger. I watched him curiously as he picked up the burger with both hands and took one big bite out of it. Juices from the tomatoes ran down his chin and he wiped it away with a napkin. I watched him chew and I didn't realise I had been seriously staring before Alcide stopped and stared at me with a curious look on his face. I felt my face flush and I looked down, completely mortified by my complete lack of…humanity.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just…been over 250 years since I last had human food. I think…I think I've forgotten how to actually eat. To chew. I was just watching you to see…how it was again." I blushed even more as Alcide grinned lovingly at me.

"Go on then. Give it a try." He said gently and I carefully picked up my burger. I never thought I'd hold human food again. I lifted it to my mouth. I never thought I'd _taste_ human food again…

"Oh my God…it's so good…" I mumbled with my mouth full of food. Alcide chuckled and rested back in to his chair.

"Remember to chew Ash."


	12. Saving your life, stealing my soul

**12. Saving your life, stealing my soul  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lover.<em>

I was sitting upright before my eyes had fully opened. The word seemed to linger in the air, like a heavy fog. I didn't have to think about it a whole lot. I knew it was Eric. How he could ever be able to project his thoughts to me without sharing blood was beyond me.

I slid out of bed, still clothed and sleeping on top of the covers. The clock showed just passed eight PM and the darkness outside seemed to seep in through the window like a cold gush of air.

Eric was calling for me. I walked silently out of the room, leaving a sleeping Alcide on the bed.

The first floor was even more pitch black than upstairs, but, being a recent vampire I wasn't afraid of the dark. The only thing bothering me was my deteriorated night vision.

I slipped my feet in to my shoes and opened the front door, barely taking a step outside before Eric was in front of me.

"Eric!" I cried out and grabbed him as he fell to his knees. I didn't know where the blood was coming from. It was completely smeared across his chest and down his arms. A thick, slow drop of blood hung from his fingertip as he reached out his hand to me. I grabbed it, not caring that I would get smeared in blood myself.

"Hunters…!" Eric moaned and I glanced over his head as he slumped in against me. My eyes refused to adjust as fast as they used to, but when they did I saw the dark movements coming out from between the trees. They walked with a wide stance, huge arms held out and away from their bodies. Clawed hands. Huge, bulky backs. And the growling. It felt like the growling was coming in surround sound.

"Alcide!" I screamed and it took only two seconds before I heard Alcide's heavy steps running down the stairs. Just then a Hunter launched forward towards us. His eyes glowed yellow and menacingly in the dim moonlight. I screamed, in a mix of fear and fury and thrust my hand forward. The light erupted from my skin, coiled around my arm and shot from my palm. It hit the Hunter in the chest, sending in flying backwards before skidding along the wet grass. He writhed in pain and wasn't able to get up again. It bought me some time and as Alcide took up the fight I could focus on Eric.

"Eric! Please! Please don't die!" I begged. Eric's skin was almost see-through. However the Hunters were able to do this much damage to him I wouldn't know. His eyes lifted to mine.

"I won't…" He moaned weakly and grabbed my arm. His grip was hard, despite of the bloodloss. His fangs dug in to my wrist before I could protest. I gasped in pain and even though my muscles were trying to jerk away, nothing moved. He held me firmly in place. His eyes flicked up and locked with mine, his blue, icy sea sucked me in and my ears started humming. I could feel my heartbeat drum desperately in my throat.

"Eric…! Stop…!" I breathed, feeling the dizziness in my head and the nausea build in my throat. Just in time Eric jerked back and growled. I could hear his wounds heal and his skin glowed, as did his eyes. Fury and power made up his expression. He quickly nicked his thumb on his fang and rubbed the blood on my wrist and it instantly sealed up. Then he more or less pushed me back and he was gone in a flash. In the next second I saw him out on the open field in front of the house, sending Hunters flying. I was quivering too badly to be able to get up. The blood loss was massive, but so were Eric's injuries. Yeah, I was trying to justify him almost draining me. I pushed myself backwards until I was sitting upright in the corner by the door, hidden away as best as I could.

I couldn't do much else but watch as Alcide and Eric took on the hunters. Soon I saw that Josef was there as well. There seemed to be a never ending flow of Hunters. Alcide held his ground and Josef was agile like a cat and seeing how the Hunters rarely (meaning never) encountered Halfbreeds like him, they didn't know his powers or how to attack him. But Eric was familiar territory to them. Soon he had two attacking from the front. But he didn't see the one running straight at his back.

"Eric, no…!" I moaned and forced my quivering arm up, reaching out towards Eric.

"Have to…protect him…!" I pleaded and felt my new powers coil in me and rip down my arm. This time nothing shot from my palm. But I watched as a bubble, glinting pale blue in the moonlight, surrounded Eric and in the process knocking the attacker from behind backward, flying across the grass. The two in front of him stared in astonishment as they tried to grab Eric, only to be knocked back by the bubble. Eric on the other hand was able to reached out and tear their necks open.

"The girl! Kill the fucking girl!" One of them yelled and all of a sudden all eyes were on me. I desperately tried to crawl closer to the wall, reaching up towards the doorknob. It was too high. And I was too weak.

"You need to come with me now chicklette." I screamed at the sound of the voice so close to my face. I turned around and looked straight in to a pair of dark brown eyes.

The first thing that popped in to my head was I've never seen brown eyes turn so dark, so fast. Then I realized I had. Alcide.

"No!" I screamed with full force and blasted him with a blue, sizzling shot in the chest. His roar faded and I dared to open my eyes, seeing him skid along the grass and stop dead at Alcide's feet. If Alcide hadn't told me himself I wouldn't believe he had been robbed of his wolf blood. Standing there, bare-chested and panting with a sneer across his lips he looked just like the wolf I once knew. I guess you can take the wolf out of the man, but you can never take the man out of the wolf.

Alcide grabbed the stunned and injured man's head. I knew, in my heart, that that man was in some way a descendent of Alcide and me. But I couldn't bring myself to stop him as he twisted his neck in a sharp motion until it snapped.

Slowly I was feeling more like myself and I slowly pulled myself to my feet. I carefully made my way down from the porch, scanning the surroundings for ambush. Many of the Hunters had been killed. Whoever said a Hunter could outdo a vampire obviously hadn't met Eric. But he had been injured. The gashes in his flesh had been huge and deep when he drank from me and he hadn't gone free now either. His right arm was limp and he had long, deep cuts across his neck and torso. Claws.

"Back to Fangtasia! Now! !" He roared and now I saw there were other vampires there as well. Two took to the skies instantly while three others lingered, obviously grieving the loss of a fellow vampire or two. I knew that because of the huge pools of gooey blood in front of them.

Eric suddenly grabbed around my waist with his good arm and yanked me close, instantly taking flight.

"No! Alcide!" I screamed, images of a surrounded Alcide rushed through my head.

"We can't just leave him!" I stared up at Eric, resisting the urge to slam in to his chest with my fist. He was already too torn up.

"Josef is taking him." Eric grunted lowly. His eyes seemed duller than normally.

"Eric…?" I whispered and he barely lowered his eyes to look at me.

"Are you okay…?" I touched his cheek gently. That was my biggest mistake, in a long, long time. Eric sneered and yanked his head around, digging desperate fangs in to my wrist. The pain was worse now and even though he wasn't holding me in place I wasn't able to tear my arm free. Had I tried I would've only achieved tearing my wrist completely open. At best.

"Eric…! Please…!" I pleaded at my mind slowly faded.

"You're…killing me…" I heard my whisper far away, as if I was in a deep, earthy tunnel. Then I disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Fangtasia<strong>

**ALCIDE POV**

"He killed her! !" The walls of Fangtasia shook. And if they didn't I would make them. I slammed my fist in to the bar counter, ready to rip through whatever stood between me and killing Eric.

"Now now." Pam purred. It sounded like she was going through the motions of caring without actually caring. I couldn't stand that sanctimonious, glorified demon.

"Shut up Pam!" I roared instead. She only raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Where is she! !" I spun around and glared at the dozen vampires or so in the room. Half of them were badly injured. The rest was fine, awaiting new orders. Among them was Josef. The only one of them I trusted. Then again he wasn't really a vampire either.

"Calm yourself Alcide." He spoke softly and it was hard to stay angry when he spoke. Instead I felt tears build up behind my eyes.

"If she's dead, Josef. If she's…" I closed my lips tightly. One more word and I would start crying. That wouldn't look too good.

"Eric is many things and Eric will do many things, but killing Ashlyn? I think not." Josef voice was steady as a rock and I believed with all my being that it was true.

"The halfbreed is right. Eric, even though it's hard to believe, loves our little back and forth girl, so he would never kill her. Even how badly he needed her blood." Pam said and shrugged her shoulders.

"They speak the truth." Everyone spun around simultaneously. Eric came down the stairs, still drenched in blood, but healed completely. I hated him when he had fed. He looked ridiculously perfect. How fucking annoying. It felt even worse, knowing it was Ashlyn's blood in him.

"So she's alive?" I ask, feeling my muscles tense up in case the answer is no.

"She is…somewhat alive." Eric said and his eyes glowed with blue fire at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! !" I yell, stalking towards him. Eric smile was crooked and extremely simple and straight-forward. I knew what he meant. I turned cold.

"She's back in the state she should be. Vampire." Eric smiled.


	13. Perfected death

**Thank you so much for your great reviews! You're effectively keeping the writer's block at bay! :D  
>Keep 'em coming and my chapters will keep coming at a nice speed. ;)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Perfected death<br>**

* * *

><p>"You…did…what…." Alcide's hisses were deep and throaty. He was breathing hard and baring his teeth at Eric. Eric, on the other hand, was his usual, calm and cool self. He only stared back at Alcide, conveniently challenging him in the process.<p>

"Eric, avert your eyes." Josef hissed lowly.

"Why?" Eric's lips tugged up in a crooked smile, which only sent Alcide over the edge. With a loud roar he dove forward and swiped at Eric. His fury was making him strong, because Eric actually toppled, almost getting knocked over before he managed to steady himself and tears Alcide away, sending him flying through a table.

"You had no right! ! NO right! !" Alcide roared as if he hadn't noticed the shattered table underneath him.

"I had to drain her!" Eric roared. His sudden mood change made even Pam jump.

"Would you prefer her dead? !" Eric's eyes were firing lightning and his features were twisted in an ugly, evil grimace. His upper lip twitched.

"Yes…" Alcide whispered. His rage was gone, but his grief was even bigger.

"Come on now, old friend." Josef spoke gently, helping him to his feet.

"You had children with that vampire. How can you even say that." Eric's voice was resentful and almost hurt. Alcide looked over his shoulder as Josef steadied him to the adjacent room.

"Because then she was mine." He whispered.

His words left Eric dumbstruck. It was true. He had freed Ashlyn from her bond with him. She wasn't his when she chose Alcide. Now she was. All his. Blood and being.

* * *

><p><strong>ASHLYN<strong>

_Dark…nothing but darkness. Where am I?_

_*chuckle*_

_Hello?_

_Oh Ashlyn._

_Sookie?_

_I doubt he knows what he's done._

_What do you mean?_

_He's perfected your gift Use it!_

_The darkness is being replaced…by a blue, powerful light. I scream. I hear myself scream. Oh wait…I've been here before._

The dark turned to blue, the blue turned to red and then my eyes were open. I searched for the most vital parts. Breath. Heartbeat. Pain. None was present.

"No…" I whispered so gently that I for a second thought it was someone else. I was staring up at a black ceiling, polished until it shone, even in the pitch black. It was annoyingly close. Annoyingly close as only a coffin could get. I tried to lift my hand to my face, only to find that it was attached to something. I peered down, seeing a red tube attached to my wrist.

"What the…" I grumbled and yanked it out. A thick drop of blood dripped from the end and I snatched it my finger, slowly lifting it to my lips. There really wasn't any doubt, the second the blood hit my tongue.

"Eric…" I whispered as images rushed through my head of him. Everything that made up Eric ran through me like warm water. His face, his being, his spirit, his past and his future.

"You couldn't resist the temptation, could you Eric." I grumbled and pushed against the black lid. It gave away with great ease, opening up to Eric's bedroom.

_You have no patience, lover._ I aimed my thoughts straight at Eric. It was like riding a bike, forgotten yet not lost. I could feel his chuckle.

_I've raised hell down here. Please join us._ His voice sounded like warm milk through my head and I couldn't hold on to my anger. Especially not after hearing Sookie.

_He's perfected your gift._

* * *

><p>I didn't need to glance in the mirror as I left Eric's bedroom, but I did. It was like I never left. Gleaming, dark hair, bright, glittering blue eyes, perfect skin and a long, smooth body. I had changed out of my bloodied clothes and put on a pair of dark, tight fitted leather pants and a dark red half sleeve top with a corset waist. Courtesy; Pam. Count on her to give you outrageous outfits, even on a regular day. Well…no vampire day was a regular day. I stared at myself and dropped fangs. I should feel angry. Shouldn't I? Eric changed me. I never even got a chance to say 'okay'. And I was having such a great time with Alcide. We had a shot at being human. Together.<p>

I had barely left the room when I heard the crashing noise from the first floor. I didn't make haste. If Alcide was banging Eric's head against the wall he was getting what he deserved.

My decent was silent and it still fascinated me. Now that my humanity still was fresh in my mind I could really rejoice the elegance and the silence of being a vampire. I didn't try to be graceful and quiet. I just…was. I guess that was why the entire bar turned silent and stared up at me as I climbed down the stairs.

"Ashlyn…!" Josef, ever the gallant gentleman, came to me and took my hand, guiding me down the last steps.

"If possible you look even more radiant than before!" He breathed in awe, staring big-eyed at me. His eyes were black pools, just like they have been since he was turned in to a halfbreed.

"Where's Alcide?" I asked, my voice as smooth as warm, thick milk.

"In the back room." Josef said silently and nodded towards the door. I could feel Eric's stare at me as I passed, but right now I didn't care to give him the attention he seemed to crave.

"Alcide?" The room was dark, for my human eyes, but my vampire eyes seemed to create their own light, allowing me to see Alcide perfectly. He was huddled in a corner, sitting on the floor with his head on his arms, rested on his knees. Next to his feet was a bloodied knife.

"Alcide!" I rushed to him, kneeling in front of him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. His eyes were moist and dark. Now I saw the scrapes on his wrist and his throat.

"My sweet Alcide, what did you do? ?"

"I can't do it." He whispered. First I thought he meant he couldn't end his life. Then he said something that scared me to my core.

"I tried. I just couldn't. I couldn't kill myself. Every time I pierced the skin the blood refused to flow. It just…surfaced and stayed there. Sookie might have given me back my life, but she took away my choices. I die when she says when." His voice was tight and filled with tears.

"Why, Alcide…? Why do you wish to hurt me like that…?" My heart bled for him. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to give him yet another proof of my immortality.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to hurt Eric." He mumbled.

"Silly." I whispered and sat down next to him.

"He said he had to drain you. To save himself. It was either this or let you die…"

"And you would prefer me dead." I said with a sad smile.

"I would prefer you alive!" Alcide rubbed his eyes and sniffled annoyed.

"I haven't spoken to Eric…but I'm sure there was no other way than this. I saw his wounds. They were bad. Really bad. Even Eric-bad." I tried a smile, but Alcide only huffed.

"Don't be such a sourpuss Alcide. You lived a lifetime with me in this state. I don't believe I heard any complaints back then." I took his hand and braided my fingers with his.

"You used to say you loved how my cool skin cooled your hot. You used to call us ebony and ivory, when you were tanned and gorgeous in the summer. Don't tell me you were lying all that time." I nudged him playfully in the shoulder and Alcide smiled.

"No, of course not. But…the thought of living with you when we both were as human as we possibly could get…it was a wonderful thought."

"But you know where I belong now, my sweet Alcide. You even said it yourself." I whispered and looked up at him. Alcide nodded silently and lifted his head to look at me.

"Ashlyn! Your…your eyes…" He breathed stunned, his own eyes widening.

"What?"

"I've…I've never seen them so blue!" Alcide jerked back and his features grew even more shocked.

"They are glowing, like blue fire! And it's increasing!" I jumped to my feet and found the nearest mirror. That wasn't so hard. The light from my eyes bounced of the glass. They were indeed glowing. Like slow, cold blue flames.

"Hunters! ! !" The scream was coming from the bar. And following it was the loudest explosion I've ever heard.


	14. Burn my skin with light

**A very short chapter this time, sorry about that. Got a bit of writer's block and a lot going on, so I figured it was better to give you a short chapter instead of leaving you hanging! ;D  
>Enjoy! R &amp;...you know it...R. ;)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Burn my skin with light<br>**

* * *

><p>I spun around and dashed through the door, knowing Alcide was hot on my heels.<p>

The sight that met us was unbelievable. One wall of Fangtasia was more or less missing and several of the vampires in the bar stood ablaze. They were screaming, stumbling around themselves.

"We will make you burn!" One yelled and I turned to see a group of Hunters making their way in to the bar. They were staring at me with hunger in their eyes.

"Really." I purred. The power in me coiled with greater strength than I'd ever felt before.

"Don't bring a knife to a gunfight, honey." I said and I twisted my body towards him, feeling how my powers and my being was one. I only needed to nod in his direction to send the blazing blue power towards the group of Hunters. Their eyes widened in disbelief before the blue light hit them and they were sent back smashing in to the wall. The impact was so intense the wall shuttered and cracked. I whipped around at the sound of roars coming from the opening in the wall. A new group of Hunters.

"Eric!" I called out as his attention got diverted. A Hunter, with shaggy hair and crazy, yellow eyes was heading straight at him. I dropped fangs and sped up. With the speed of light I was on his back and digging my fangs in to his neck. He roared, more in shock than pain, but I was latched on now and I was taking in his blood in deep gulps. It strengthened me beyond words and I felt my power grow. As he dropped dead by my feet I was sure I was stronger than Eric.

"Ashlyn! Light-Hunter!" I turned to see Josef point desperately towards the hole in the wall. A man, with long, wavy and white hair stepped over the bodies of his friends. He was strangely calm and focused, staring at Eric. Everything happened in slow motion from there. He raised his arm, holding his palm out towards us. Eric turned just a second too late.

* * *

><p>"No! !" I heard myself scream and I dove forward between the strange Hunter and Eric. Just as a blinding light shot from his palm I stretched out my own palm towards him. Another shot of blue light erupted from my hand, but this time is spread out, forming a massive shield between myself, Eric and Josef and the Hunter. The white light hit my shield with a loud, electrifying sound and spread out along it, unable to penetrate. The strain on my arm was immense, but as I struggled so did the Hunter on the other end.<p>

"How…? How…?" Josef came to my side, stuttering and staring wildly at the light on the other side of the blue, glittering shield.

"Not. Now. Josef!" I moaned. My arm was quivering and I fell to my knees, gritting my teeth in pain.

"I can help! Let me go, you oaf!" I caught a glimpse of the female who spoke, fighting off Alcide. She ran to me and no one was sane enough to stop her. She kneeled behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Just focus your fire at _him_, not the light!" She said and I felt hear touch heat my skin.

"Who are you…?" I whispered weakly.

"Jonathan's sister." She said simply and hadn't she been giving me her strength I would've faltered and collapsed right then and there.


	15. Author's note

I'm coming back you guys! :)

I promise! It's just been a bit of a focus-shift after July 22 here in Norway.

But I've pulled up the story again and I'm slowly getting back to a normal rythm.

Thanks for being so patient! I love you for it and it is what keeps me going! :)


	16. Family ties

I'm so sorry for the ridiculous delay! But I'm back! It's gonna progress a bit slower than usual, I have to dig deep to find my inspiration, but I promise to keep up with it now. ;)  
>A slow chapter this time, but it's better than nothing. I hope you like!<br>Thank you for not bailing on me! :)

* * *

><p><strong>15. Family ties<br>**

* * *

><p>I felt my strength grow and the fight felt more effortless now. I opened my eyes and stared at the Hunter, fighting with gritting teeth to penetrate my shield. I did as she said. I focused my power at him, imagining my fire penetrate his white beam and hitting his body. The second I did he was blasted backwards, slamming in to the wall and in the process being pierced by a piece of wood from the wall. We all gasped as the fight was over and my arms grew limp in my lap.<p>

Jonathan's sister squeezed my shoulders tightly and leaned closer.

"There is good in you. I help you, you help me." She whispered. Her voice was tight, but friendly. Before I can answer Eric jumped forward and grabbed the girl by the hair, yanking her back. She let out a furious scream and kicked her feet against the floor to keep from falling backwards.

"Eric!" I spun around, staring shocked at Eric's furious face.

"However she escaped the dungeon I will never know, but she's going straight back!" He hissed loudly.

"She just helped saving your life!" I yelled.

"And I let her out." We turned towards Alcide's calm voice. His face was stern and solid. The familiar "I won't take any bullshit"-face.

"You." Eric growled disgusted and dropped the girl so fast she crumbled on the floor. I caught her and our eyes met. She had gentle, blue eyes, a copy of my daughter.

"What's your name, child?" I asked gently.

"Ashlin." She whispered and smiled.

"With an I." We smile at each other and of all the Hunters, of all my descendants, its Ashlin and Jonathan I recognize as my own.

"Sister!" We both looked up as Jonathan dashed passed Alcide and fell to his knees by Ashlin's side. She smiled dreary and tossed her arms around his bare neck. Jonathan looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you." He whispered and I smiled carefully, glancing quickly at a fuming Eric.

"Why…are they still alive." Sophie-Anne's growl was cold and hateful. Just about as cold and hateful a bitch of a vampire scorned could get. I quickly moved, so that I was between the Queen and Ashlin and Jonathan. Sophie-Anne stared at me with pure hate and she crossed her arm slowly.

"The deal was their lives or yours." She snared.

"We never had a deal, you cow." I growled and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? Now I believe I escorted you to my mansion, put you in my cell and made it clear that I wanted the Hunters dead. All of them." She grinned coldly.

"Oh, did I leave out the part about you? Forgive me. Your life or theirs!" The last words she yelled. I didn't know what to say, so I only kept my ground, guarding Ashlin and Jonathan. The last of my kin. Sophie-Anne started stalking towards us and she dropped fangs.

"Fine!" I yelled. I could feel everyone behind me freeze. Sophie-Anne stopped and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Fine! I'll do it. But when I choose it! Not you! I will not give you the satisfaction of watching the last of my family be killed!" I yelled at her. Sophie-Anne seemed to ponder it for a minute, though it felt like an eternity. I could feel the eyes drilling in to my neck. Then Sophie-Anne grinned her crooked smile and retracted her fangs.

"Fine. Whatever. If I find out you've fooled me, Ashlyn Rivet, I will put heaven and hell in to motion to track you down and destroy you myself, limb by limb." She smiled coldly and held her arm out from her side.

"There are you choices. And I think both you and I know that I will keep my promise." She gave me a wink that made me shutter and I wanted to launch at her, ripping her ginger head straight of her shoulders. But the dozen guards behind me told me I would gain nothing but my own death in the process.

"Get out, Sophie-Anne." I growled instead. With a light chuckle she turned slowly and left through the gaping hole of Fangtasia.

I didn't let my guard down before she was far, far away. I closed my eyes and turned towards the others. When I opened my eyes I saw Ashlin cry silently, while Jonathan was glaring at me with hate and distrust. Erik looked careless, though I was sure he was pleased with the thought of killing the two who had caused him so much headache. Josef stared at me with grief and disbelief. Alcide… only Alcide understood.

"So this is it? ? After everything you're just going to kill us? !" Jonathan yelled. His muscles tensed and his fists balled up until his knuckles whitened. I turned to him.

"Is that what you think of me?" I said, surprisingly calm. My words made him jerk, almost forgetting his fury.

"She had a plan." Alcide said with a smile. They all turned to him, but Alcide only stared at me. He walked up to me and embraced my face lightly. Eric almost growled, but I ignored him.

"She always has a plan." Alcide whispered gently, knowing very well where I was going.

"Ashlin, Jonathan." I said gently and we turned towards the two shocked Hunters.

"You are the last of our strongest line of blood. I will risk my life long before I risk yours. I don't care what you are or what you have done in the past. It's what you've done now, for me, that matters. Jonathan, you saved me out of Sophie-Anne's cold claws. Ashlin, you saved me from a fellow Hunter. That's the purest signs of love. You acted on instinct. Your instincts are always right." I smiled and looked up at Alcide. His face was the soft, old self, even if his wolf scent was missing.

"We are taking you somewhere safe." I said and looked back at Ashlin and Jonathan, who were staring big-eyed at me.

"We're going to Alaska."


	17. I choose you

**16. I choose you  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alaska? What? Why?" Jonathan looked bewildered from me to Alcide.<p>

"Because that's where you're from." I said with a smile.

"That's where we raised our children. A house in the wilderness, far from the cities and far from people. We were safe there, because no one knew of us. And it will be the safest place for you." As Alcide explained Ashlin started to cry silently.

"Ashlin?" I kneeled in front of her and she grabbed my hands in a shivering vice grip. Her eyes, laced with tears penetrated me.

"Our brothers, Peter and Christopher, we have to take them with us. Please..! They won't be able to stand alone against the rest of the Hunters when they find out we're with you!" She pleaded desperately. Jonathan started to pace the floor and I looked up at Alcide. He nodded lightly after a minute of thought.

"There's plenty of room." He said gently. Ashlin sniffled and looked up at me.

"Do you really mean this? Can we really be safe from Sophie-Anne and all the vampires who really want us dead?" She whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

"There's one thing I've always believed in and cherished all my life. Family." I looked up at Alcide and smiled, remembering the years we _were_ a family.

"I protect my family. The people I love." I looked from Ashlin to Eric, who was hovering in the background.

"Jonathan, contact your brothers. There's no time to wait. We should get out of here as soon as possible." Alcide turned his attention to Jonathan, who nodded and hurried to the phone. Josef took Ashlin by the shoulders, gently helping her to her feet.

"We need to pack our belongings and get moving while it's still dark. We will be able to reach a safehouse far from here before dawn, if we leave within the hour." I said, looking at Alcide who nodded and we scattered, gathering the little we had of belongings.

* * *

><p>Ashlin and Jonathan's brothers would meet up with us at the border to Canada. They were currently in Seattle, visiting friends. I had gathered the little I had of belongings in a bag and I was heading up to the third floor and Eric's room to get my long coat. I hadn't seen him at all since the plan had been decided.<p>

"Eric?" The door wasn't closed all the way and I pushed it up silently. He wasn't in the sitting room and the ceiling was covered up. No stars filled the room. I could feel him in the room, so I walked silently passed the separating wall and found him, sitting on the edge of the bed with his shoulders slumping and his gaze locked on the wall in front of him.

"Eric? It's time to go." I whispered.

"Again you're leaving me for him." He said darkly. His voice was flat and toneless. I tilted my head to the side, wrinkling my forehead.

"Is that what you think?" I said gently and knelt down in front of him. His gaze didn't shift, so I took his hand and squeezed.

"Eric. I love you. If you think I'm leaving you here you are sorely mistaken." I gently pulled at his hands, forcing him to look at me.

"I'm not leaving you here for Sophie-Anne to take down when she finds out we've left. I'm not leaving you here in a club destroyed. I'm not leaving you here alone. I love you. I choose you." I whispered and smiled. I fought the tears that welled up in my eyes.

"You…choose me?" Eric whispered hoarsely.

"Oh my God, silly Eric! Do I need to spell it out for you? I belong with you and, in truth, I have always belonged to you. My new life begun the minute I stepped in to Fangtasia again. If I'm going to Alaska, you're going to Alaska." His eyes glittered towards me and I smiled. I stood up and sat down on his lap, straddling him and I took his face between my hands.

"Do you hear me, viking?" I whispered and grinned. Finally Eric smiled lightly and his hands moved slowly up my back.

"So what you're saying is…you really love me." Eric grumbled with a smile on his lips and I laughed.

"For such an old vampire you're surely acting like a kid sometimes." I said and pushed him backwards, down on the bed. I leaned over him, brushing my lips over his.

"Lover…" Eric murmured and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I purred pleased, forcing myself to sit up.

"There's not time for that now, Eric. We need to go. Come on now." I chuckled as he grumbled displeased, but he followed me closely.

"We're ready." I said as we descended the stairs. They were all gathered in the middle of the destroyed club. Josef, Ashlin, Jonathan and Alcide. Pam was lingering by the bar.

"Pam?" Eric turned his attention to her instantly.

"I'm staying." She said silently. She looked meek and not like herself at all. Eric didn't say anything, he only stared at her.

"Someone needs to run this bar, fix it. I belong here. Sophie-Anne won't touch me. She knows me. She won't get anything out of me." Pam shifted her weight and looked up at Eric. He nodded, barely visible.

"Pam." He whispered and touched her shoulder. Their eyes locked.

"I release you." His words were silent, gentle and simple, but I knew the gravity of them and how much they meant. Pam's eyes widened in shock, then her features softened and she had to look away to hide her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you, Eric." She whispered, barely audible. Eric took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Neither Pam nor Eric were big on goodbyes, so they left it at that.

* * *

><p>We were ready to leave and I took around Ashlin, heading to the sky instantly. Josef took hold of Alcide and Eric took, reluctantly hold of Jonathan and they followed soon after.<p>

We reached the border within a few hours. When we finally spotted Jonathan and Ashlin's brothers I was exhausted and we landed with a thud.

"Ash!" The two men embraced their sister tightly. Christopher, the oldest of the two brothers turned to look at me, his blue eyes glittering with tears.

"Now that I see what you…vampires are able and willing to do I can't understand I grew up in a society of such massive hatred. And learning you are…family…" The words grew thick in this throat and he reached out his hand to me, smiling.

"Our allegiance has shifted, you can trust us." He said lowly and I smiled. There was no need for words, the air was filled with love.

"Thank you." Peter, the youngest after Ashlin smiled through tears, holding on to his sister. His short, blonde hair complimented his amazingly blue eyes.

"We need to ground. Have you a place ready for us?" I asked as Eric came up next to me.

"Yes, there's a safehouse just over the hill. An old, abandoned mine. You'll be safe there. We'll guard it until nightfall." Christopher explained and I nodded pleased. Dawn was approaching, I could feel it on my skin and we needed to rest.

Not long after we were safely deep underground and Josef, Eric and I managed to make ourselves comfortable with a few blankets while Alcide, Ashlin and Jonathan slept closer to the surface.

It was going as planned. At the end of the next night we would be in Alaska.

What could possibly go wrong now?


	18. Unraveled

**17. Unraveled**

"Lover." My black, dreamless sleep was slowly filled with Eric's voice, which painted my mind in gentle blue. My dream-self smiled, opening up to him. His face took form and he smiled, like only this Eric could smile. My maker, my soul. It was what Eric's soul looked like. Anyone who claimed vampires didn't have a soul didn't look closely enough.

"My sweet Eric." I heard my own voice drift towards him like a gentle breeze and he embraced me gently. We were both naked and warm. Soft skin against soft skin.

"If only we could sleep forever, stay in this form forever." He whispered and bent down to kiss my shoulder with warm lips. I closed my eyes and embraced him gently, letting my fingers feel every inch of his body.

We both felt it at the same time. That sweet calling of night.

"The sun has set. It's time to wake." My dream-voice was barely a whisper and the blue surrounding us faded. And then we opened our eyes. We were both lying on our sides, facing each other. Our eyes locked instantly and Eric pulled me closer. There were no clothes restricting us so he had no problem entering me slowly and silently. Every time was like the first time. I whimpered and embraced him tightly, letting every sense take in his being. He slowly moved on top of me, never letting go of me or my lips. The thick blankets were tightly wrapped around us.

Someone coughed discreetly from further down the tunnel. We stopped and looked up, seeing Josef consciously keeping his eyes at the ceiling.

"The sun has set, we should get moving." He said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation he had walked in on. I chuckled as I saw the slightly pouting expression on Eric's face.

"We will be right there." I said, smiling at Josef, who still wasn't able to meet my eyes. He only nodded and hurried back out.

"Maybe, when we get to Alaska, maybe then we can have one small hour of peace." Eric grumbled and reluctantly rolled off me.

"My love, we will have forever." I whispered and I crawled up to his back, kissing his skin softly. Eric turned instantly and wrapped his arms tightly, almost frantically around me and crushed me in a hug.

"I will never let you go again, lover." He whispered hoarsely against my neck.

"I know, Eric. I won't let you either." I whispered and kissed his earlobe.

* * *

><p>We got dressed and left the mine hand in hand. Alcide, Jonathan, Ashlin, Peter, Christopher and Josef were already at their feet, ready to go.<p>

"We need to feed, before we can fly again." Eric said flatly and we headed straight for the forest.

"But…what can they feed of here? There are no humans…or TruBlood." I heard Ahslin say lowly behind us.

"Animals…" Josef whispered and then we were out of hearing range and my senses tuned in to the black forest surrounding us. This was nothing like the Louisiana swamps and I preferred it like this. The forest ground was dry and bony with roots, twigs, leaves and bushes. The trees were tall and strong and there were no sounds except for the wind rustling the leaves. We focused, to be able to hear any passing animal of any kind. It didn't take long before we smelled a deer. It didn't take much effort to catch it and without delay we ate, from each side of the adult deer's neck. Animal blood tasted nothing like human blood, but it had a slightly better taste than TruBlood, at least. And it did do the trick. I felt empowered and strong and I knew I would be able to fly all the way to Alaska without any problems.

The high of the blood made Eric grumble and he yanked me close, smothering me in a fierce kiss.

"Nothing should change now." He said lowly and his blue eyes blazed with pure joy. I smiled and wiped a streak of blood of his chin.

"Nothing at all." I whispered happy.

* * *

><p>"You guys take flight, we'll follow you on land. We'll shift and we'll be able to keep up with you." Christopher explained.<p>

"Shift? Wait, are you able to change all the way?" I asked, looking at him with surprise. Christopher smiled crookedly and glanced up at the moon.

"It's a full moon. Some of us are able to shift all the way during the full moon." He said proudly, looking at his brother who seemed to grow an inch.

"Oh, right. Full moon." Alcide whispered in awe, mostly to himself as he looked longingly up at the bright, round disk in the sky.

"Okay. Let's get moving." Eric grumbled and walked up next to Jonathan.

"You won't be able to change all the way by any chance, would you?" He asked with a huff. Jonathan shook his head.

"If only…" He growled. Ashlin and I looked at each other and chuckled before we took to the sky.

* * *

><p>We were so close to the border of Alaska I was starting to recognize the landscape. I smiled and felt the familiarity of it all give me extra strength.<p>

Below us we suddenly heard the long, mournful howls of wolves. Ashlin jerked, almost dropping out of my arms.

"My brothers! It's a warning! We need to get down to them!" She manically cried out. I looked over at Eric, flying not too far from me. We silently agreed to head straight down, using our scents to find the two werewolves below in the thick woods.

"What's going on." Eric's voice was a deep, tight rumble as we landed close to Peter and Christopher. They had changed back, but not all the way. Their bodies were bigger and their eyes glowed yellow.

"I don't know. Something's been following us for a while." Christopher growled deeply.

"I can't smell anything. God, this is so annoying." Alcide growled, clearly not pleased with the lack of wolf-blood now. We all stared in to the black forest, waiting for whatever would attack. Sophie-Anne? Her minions? Humans? I couldn't smell anything either, so whatever it was it was well concealed.

A sudden burst of light behind us made us all twirl and Peter changed all the way to wolf in pure shock. Instead of any threat, Sookie appeared in the bright, yellow light.

"Sookie!" I breathed in awe.

"It's time." She whispered, looking at Alcide as we weren't there at all. Before anyone of us were able to respond to that drifting comment Peter and Christopher had all of a sudden whipped around and changed to wolf. They growled furiously and dashed in between the trees instantly.

"No!" Ashlin cried out.

"Run!" Jonathan roared and as long as we were blind to the unknown dangers there was nothing much else we could do. We turned and ran in the direction Sookie had been standing, but she was gone.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Five shots. All five slammed in to Alcide's back and he fell.


	19. The Gift

**18. The Gift**

"No..!" I barely heard my own voice. Within a flash of a second, Ashlin and Jonathan had turned and headed the way the shots had come from. Eric moved to follow, but Josef stopped him.

"No! Be with Ashlyn!" He said intently, staring at Eric until he looked away.

"Alcide! Please..!" I cried as I knelt next to him and rolled him over. There was blood everywhere and the heat from it hit my face. But nothing of that kind mattered. He gasped and coughed, blood trickled down his cheek.

"Don't you die on me now Alcide!" I cried, cradling his face in my hands.

"You know what you can do, Ashlyn!" Eric took gently hold of my shoulders. Without thinking I pushed the sleeve of my coat up.

"No!" Alcide's hoarse voice was surprisingly strong and he grabbed my arm.

"Alcide, we have to do it now or you'll die!" I pleaded, almost angrily.

Even as the blood was leaving his body his grip around my wrist was tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth." He whispered and his head dropped back on the ground. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Alcide, what…what are you talking about?" I angrily wiped thick tears of my cheek. His warm eyes smiled towards me.

"I chose this." He whispered. "I love you, Ashlyn. I always have and always will. This is my gift to you."

In a yellow flash Sookie was back, standing a few feet from us.

"Sookie! Please! Help him!" I begged. Her features were so soft and loving when she looked at me.

"He made his choice, Ashlyn." Her voice drifted towards us like a breeze.

"What? What choice!" I yelled. Alcide turned his head, coughed and smiled at Sookie.

"It's okay, Sookie. Do it. Do it before there's no left." He said with a thick voice. Sookie smiled at him with all the love in the world.

"Oh, there's enough life in you for three, brave Alcide." She said gently.

"What is this about?" I cried. Eric never let go of my shoulders and it seemed even he didn't want Alcide to die. He had grown paler and stared worried from Alcide to Sookie.

"This is about life." Sookie looked at me and suddenly she held her arms out towards us, palms out. There was a bright burst of blinding white light.

* * *

><p><strong>Josef POV<strong>

I came out of the thick woods to the small clearing I left Ashlyn and Eric with a wounded Alcide. Just as they came in to view a massive, almost blinding light filled every dark corner of the clearing. It was Sookie. I had seen her just before I had to shield my eyes from the light.

I have never felt such heat against my skin before. But there was nothing bad about it. It engulfed me and heated me up, outside and in. I dared myself to look and what I saw was nothing short of unbelievable. There they were, in the middle of the clearing, floating unconscious in mid-air. Ashlyn and Eric. Just underneath them I saw Alcide lying still on the ground. I pushed my vampire hearing, listening for a heartbeat, but it wasn't there. The massive yellow light seemed to wrap around the two like a thick, silken blanket. It glowed like the sun! It seemed to float from around Alcide's body and up to the two he cared for the most in this world. Sookie was standing just outside the circle, her arms outstretched towards them, her eyes closed. She was doing something and I had no clue what. Ashlyn was like a daughter to me now. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything to stop her. She wasn't hurting them.

"What..? What…?" A gaping Ashlin came up next to me, followed by her brothers who were all smeared in blood. I looked at Jonathan.

"Minions. They all had Sophie-Anne's mark. They were dealt with." He grumbled before his attention was turned to the spectacular scene in front of us. Ashlin grabbed my arm.

"It's Sookie. The Fae. I don't know what but…she's doing something, that's for sure." I whispered in awe. We all stood still and watched the silent scene in front of us. I listened intently for…anything. But I was sure Alcide was dead. There was no heartbeat.

Then I picked up a faint sound, so faint I thought I had imagined it. But there it was again.

"I never…!" I gasped astonished.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlyn POV<strong>

It was so quiet. I felt at ease. I felt Eric next to me. I felt my hand tightly woven with his. I didn't want to wake up. I was having such a pleasant dream! But my mind seemed to want something else and I felt myself slowly rising to the surface.

Wind. A slight wind danced on my face. Then I heard a tiny bird chirp. It had been so long since I heard a bird chirp so happily. My eyelids quivered. An annoying lamp seemed to be directed straight at my face, forcing itself under the thin skin over my eyes. It heated me as well.

"Turn of that lamp, Eric." I mumbled, almost whispered. Eric grunted next to me, barely awake. Grunted? Eric never grunts in his sleep?

I opened my eyes slowly. At first I didn't know where I was. The ceiling was unfamiliar and very blue. But then I remembered the wind, tickling my cheek, the soft ground underneath me. The bird. A thick, white cotton ball drifted across the bright blue. I was outside.

"The sky!" I whimpered. My eyes were wide open now. I was looking up at the sky. But it was so bright! So blue! I gasped and was sitting upright in a flash. I barely dared to move my eyes from the sky. But as I did I saw the forest surrounding us. The trees were so green. A bird bounced from branch to branch. I saw a squirrel run up along the trees brown trunk. And the heat I had been feeling… I turned my head, almost scared to do so, up to the sky again and to the right. I had to squint my eyes, but there it was. The big, yellow ball in the sky. It was shining down on me and I wasn't hurting. At all.

"Eric…! Eric, wake up!" I breathed and looked down. My words failed me. He was changed! He was so…the sight made tears press up in my eyes. His skin had a light tinge of color. His blonde hair was slightly ruffled. His eyelids quivered lightly. His narrow lips had color…! I brushed my hand over my wet cheek and looked at his. The moist blinked back at me, colorless. Like water. Like tears. Human tears.

"Wake up Eric." I whispered and bent down, kissing his lips gently. They were so soft. And warm!

"Open your eyes and look up at the sky." I whispered smiling, watching as his eyes slowly opened, probably going through the same thoughts as I did. His eyes flickered from me to the surroundings and back at me.

"What is this?" He whispered hoarsely. He felt the need to clear his throat and as he did disbelief colored his features even more, if possible.

"It's…daylight!" He whispered. He looked up at the sun. He had, like me, forgotten what it was like and he instantly held his palm up to shield his eyes.

"How is this possible?" He breathed in awe, looking big-eyed at me. I quickly pressed both my palms against my chest. I took a breath. A real breath. Because I needed to. Not because I wanted to. There!

"By the moon and all the stars!" I breathed. There it was again. And again. And again.

"Feel!" I said, grapping Eric's hand and I pressed it against my chest. His eyes widened when he felt it and he slowly raised his other hand, pressing two fingers against his neck.

"Pulse. Heartbeat. Are we…?" He whispered.

"Alive? Very much so." We both turned surprised towards the sound of Josef's voice. He came in to the clearing with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Josef! What…what happened?" I asked. Eric turned and took around me. His eyes looked at me like it was the very first time he had seen me.

"Don't you remember anything?" Josef asked and we both shook our heads.

"Sookie…was here. And as Alcide let go of his life, Sookie took it and gave it to the two of you." Josef explained as simple as he was able to.

"Alcide…!" I whimpered and pressed my hand against my chest.

"He said…"this is my gift to you". He knew! He knew what would happen if he died! Oh my ever brave, loving Alcide." I whimpered and felt new, warm tears run down my cheeks.

"I saw him, Ashlyn." Josef knelt down in front of me and smiled.

"Just before Sookie disappeared I saw his body disappear and his spirit next to her. He smiled. He was so happy, knowing he would grant you human life. He seemed especially happy seeing the man you love being granted the same gift." Josef smiled fatherly at Eric, who seemed to grow slightly red in the cheeks. He was blushing!

"Life. Human life. We…we are human?" Eric whispered. Josef nodded, smiling even more.

"Now, maybe the house in Alaska can be filled with the pitter-patter of baby feet sometime in the future…?" Josef hinted and winked at us both. My cheeks flushed with pure joy and I smiled at Eric.

"Children? I can have…" The words got stuck in Eric's throat and he embraced me roughly, crushing me in a hug. I realized it was to silence the sobs I heard pressing down against my shoulder.

"Oh my love." I whispered. Feelings flooded me in massive waves. My gut danced with butterflies, my vision was blurry from tears. I was human. We were human.

* * *

><p>NEXT: Epilogue<p> 


	20. EPILOGUE  This is life

**EPILOGUE**

**This is life  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I slowly moved the wooden spoon in slow circles in the lemonade. I picked up the pitcher and placed it in the middle of the tray, surrounded by seven glasses. I was just about to pick it up when Josef, my father in anything but blood came in to the kitchen.<p>

"Woah! Don't you lift that, it's too heavy!" He said and shooed me away with a friendly swipe of the hand. I chuckled and patted his arm. He was more human now than the halfbreed I knew him as. His hair was still dark, but it had slightly greyed by the temples and it framed his face beautifully. His eyes sparkled, even though they were still red. I knew he would continue to age until he would die naturally, but there was still many, many years until that day. He would always be there for me.

"Thank you, Josef."

I walked through the kitchen and out in to the long hallway. Family pictures had already started to fill the offwhite walls and I loved looking at them, every day. The back door was open and I followed the sound of the happy whistling.

The porch was freshly painted, so I made sure not to touch the white railing as I stepped down in to the green back yard.

"Whoever would think Alaska could be this hot!" Peter exclaimed as he tossed a football to his sister-in-law, Christopher's wife Ana, who had joined us just two months ago.

"I couldn't be happier." Ashlin grunted pleased from the sun-bed. She had her sunglasses and bikini on and without opening her eyes she reached up her hand and I took it.

"All well?" She asked. I smiled.

"All well." I answered. I walked further out on the lawn and looked up at the wall just above the porch. Eric had at first forgotten the damage the sun could do and his back was still a bit red from the sunburn. The long, strong muscles in his back worked methodically as he moved the paintbrush up and down. He had on nothing but a pair of shorts and sneakers and I tilted my head, smiling to myself.

"I like the view from here." I said up towards him. He dropped the brush in the bucket hanging from the ladder and he looked over his shoulder, grinning at me. His bright blue eyes could still outdo the sun. He walked quickly down and he turned towards me. Everything was just as amazing as before. Maybe his muscled body had grown more toned and stronger, his arms were slightly bigger and his abs just a bit more toned, but he was still Eric. My Eric. At first he had completely ignored the fact that human hair actually grows, but soon enough he had it cut short, like he was used to having it. Anyways, the long hair was in his Viking-past, he used to say. Shaving was new to him as well, but watching him shave in the morning gave me that profound feeling of complete peace and familiarity. And when I made him his new, favorite dish for dinner I loved to watch him eat. He had almost as big an appetite as the three Hunters had. No, not Hunters. Wolflings. That's what they call themselves now. They enjoyed the peace and the safety just as much as we did. They didn't have to hunt, if they didn't want to. They weren't bound to anyone anymore.

"You look dreamy again, lover." Eric said with a crooked smile. He gently embraced my shoulders and pulled me close.

"I'm just enjoying our peace. And our lives together." I whispered, smiling up at him. Eric's eyes suddenly lit up and he gently placed his hand against my big, round belly.

"She's kicking." He whispered lovingly, stroking it slowly.

"She's very ready to come out now." I said and chuckled as I felt another kick.

"She'll be just as fiercely beautiful as her mother and just as stubborn as her Godmother, she'll come at her own time." Eric smiled and kissed me gently.

"Who would've thought we would create this, so soon?" I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's not like you didn't try." Christopher grumbled and we laughed. It was true. It was like we were discovering lovemaking all over again. Being human made us more aware, a bit clumsier. But the Gods should know it was wonderful. Every inch of my newly wedded husband was wonderful! But, unfortunately, poor Christopher had the room closest to ours, so I guess he had a right to complain.

"There will be plenty more babies in this house." Eric whispered and kissed my hair lightly. His breathing was so slow and steady. His skin so warm and his embrace so secure.

I had been rejuvenated.

I was safe.

I was home.

I was alive.

* * *

><p>Sookie Rivet-Herveaux Northman was born just three days later, at noon. The sun burst through the thin curtains of our bedroom just as her cry filled the room and the cheers from our family filled our hearts.<p> 


End file.
